Bazar stories !
by j'men baleck
Summary: Voici une compil d' histoires : " A la recherche de mes boules", " Homme à tout faire", "Mangas News", "Première fois", "Une histoire sans fin", "Koh Lanta" ainsi que quelques OS et drabbles. J'espère que vous aimerez ce recueil de délire. Si vous êtes fans d'humour bas de gamme, de situations grotesque, quiproquos et autres dialogue de sourd c'est ici.
1. Bazar stories

_Yo ici j'men^^_

 _ **Voici les histoires principales qu'il y aura dans ce recueil.**_

Homme à tout faire _Humour/Romance (M) UA moderne_

Hinata femme au foyer depuis maintenant plus de 5ans décide de reprendre le travaille mais n'ayant plus le temps de s'occuper de Boruto elle prend la décision d'engager une personne pour s'occuper de son fils et de sa maison. Mais que se passe t'il quand cette personne est totalement obsédée par votre mari et décide de prendre votre place au prés des deux hommes de votre vie? C'est ce qu'on appelle faire entrer le diable dans sa maison.

A la recherche de mes boules! _Humour/Romance (M) UA moderne_

Sasuke est ce qu'on appelle couramment : un Salopard. C'est un briseur de cœur qui n'a de cesse de jouer avec les sentiments d'innocentes jeunes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Karma va le rattraper et lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Aidé de son ami et partenaire de galère, il va entreprendre un long voyage de rédemption où il devra se faire accorder le pardon de toute celle qu'il a offensé.

Mangas News _Parodie/Humour (T)_

Retrouvez les aventures de Naruto et Sasuke,les deux journalistes du célèbre journal télévisé "Mangas News". Cette histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle où les univers de plusieurs mangas se confondent.

Koh Lanta Parodie/Humour/Combat (T) UA Moderne multi-crossover

Quand les charismatiques personnages de Naruto rencontrent les Badass personnages de One piece, les choses ne peuvent que mal tourner. Entre épreuves de confort déjantée ou épreuves d'immunité loufoque les candidats ne seront pas au bout de leur surprise. Venez les suivre dans cette grande aventure, au rendez vous trahison, amitié, amour imprévue. Que le meilleure gagne!

Première fois _Parodie/Humour( M)_

Récits relatant les premières fois de diverses personnages

 **Le Mari de Ma femme/Humour**

Une journée sans fin/ _Humour (T)_

Vous verrez bien ^^.

 _Il y aura aussi plusieurs OS._

 _Voilà voilà, à très vite_


	2. Première fois (1)

Première fois 1°

C'était un après-midi pas comme les autres.

Ce jour allait pourtant changer ma vie.

C'était ma première fois.

Mais j'ai 15 ans maintenant il est temps de sauter…non ce n'est pas le bon mot.

Il est temps de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans son antre, à 15 heures.

Je n'étais pas en retard, je voulais faire bonne impression.

Debout devant sa porte, tremblante dans la magnifique robe rouge , mon jolie perfecto et mes sublimes bottines couleur saumon sélectionnées pour cette occasion particulière, j'hésitais à rentrer.

C'était ma première fois après tout.

"Allez courage Hinata !"

Après tout, toutes tes amies sont passées par là. Elles m'ont dit que cela ne faisait pas mal et que ce ne serait pas long mais tout de même…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Oh mon dieu ! Il est là ! M. Uzumaki. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que sur la photo. Il a au moins une vingtaine d'année. Il me fait signe d'entrée.

C'est l'heure.

* * *

Il m'emmena dans une petite salle obscure.

Voyant mon corps laisser transparaître mon angoisse il me rassura

« C'est ta première fois ?

\- O-oui peinai-je à prononcer

-Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai l'habitude. Enlève tes vêtements et installe-toi je reviens.

\- Enlever mes vêtements ? m'écriais-je à haute voix le visage devenu cramoisi.

\- Evidemment, fit-il avec évidence! Tu ne vas pas rester habiller, de toute façon tu n'en aura pas besoin.

-Ah…Ok

-Rassure toi tout se passera bien, je n'en suis pas à mon premier coup. » dit le jeune homme blond en souriant la main posée sur mon épaule avant de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard le voilà de retour, avec une boite de protection en latex.

J'étais pour ma part assise dans un fauteuil très confortable , attendant ses instructions.

Rien de plus normal , c'était ma première fois.

Nous étions seuls.

Sa protection une fois mise, il s'approcha.

Il me fit un signe de la main.

Je savais ce qu'il me voulait.

Je leva la tête.

Il commença à me toucher l'endroit avec ses doigts, tout doucement et de manière très précise.

Lui ce n'était sûrement pas sa première fois.

Je retenais mon souffle.

Il toucha la zone sensible.

« J'ai mal » m'époumonai-je.

Il me dit que c'est presque fini et me demande de me relever un peu.

La douleur était insoutenable, je gémissais.

Du sang coulait, mais je restais digne.

Je n'en pouvais plus, des larmes pleuvaient sur mon visage.

Puis…enfin… Il se retira.

D'un air lubrique il me demanda

« Tu veux une sucette ? »

Jamais ! Et puis quoi encore ? Après tout ce que je venais de subir il n'était plus question que j'y retouche. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie en courant sans demander mon reste.

C'était la première et dernière fois que j'allais chez le Dentiste pour qu'on m'arrache une dent!

 ** _Voilà pour le premier numéro, alors vous avez aimés?_**

 ** _Si c'est le cas j'accepte les reviews ou les chèques. Au choix ^^_**

 ** _à très vite_**


	3. Manga News (1)

**MANGAS NEWS /1\**

« - Bonsoir, il est vingt heures, ici NaruSasu, votre duo de présentateurs préférés pour l'édition du soir de Manga News ! **Commença toutes dents dehors le jeune homme en costume orange.**

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. **Salua l'Uchiwa vêtu de noir en masquant un rictus d'énervement.**

\- Alors, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'on a au programme ce soir mon petit Sasu ?

\- Avec plaisir, Naruto. **Fit le brun avec un large sourire.** Au programme : Interview de Donald Trunks, votre chronique culinaire Gara-Cook, l'instant Tchoupi de Sakura et enfin la rubrique animalière de Kiba.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Mais nous verrons ça après une courte page de pub, à tout de suite.

\- Et coupez ! Deux minutes de pause ! » **Cria le producteur en regardant sa montre.**

 **Soudain Sasuke donna un violent coup à la tête avec ses fiches à son collègue assis à sa droite.**

« - Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Premièrement je t'avais interdit de nous présenter comme "NaruSasu" et deuxièmement ne m'appelle plus jamais "mon petit Sasu" à l'antenne !

\- Ok c'est bon ! Désolé. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **-Pub 1-**

Envie d'une rencontre coquine envoie Jiraya au 0800 777

Jiraya au 0800 777

- **Pub 2** -

Envie de connaître ton âge envoie Number avec ta date de naissance au 07 777 et moi Nami la féline te répondrais

Number au 07 777

5 berry le sms hors taxe

- **Pub 3** -

Toi aussi tu veux goûter à la joie d'être parent ? Rien de plus facile envoie Arcobaleno au 7777777777777777777777777 et tu recevra en moins de 7 heures un joli bébé tout mimi avec une adorable tête trois fois plus grosse que la moyenne.

N'hésite pas envoie Arcobaleno au 7777777777777777777777777.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« - Re-bonjour mes très chers téléspectateurs et téléspectatrices, nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ha ha ha ! Plaisanta le blond

\- Mon Dieu, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça ? **Marmonna Sasuke dans sa barbe.**

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose très cher collègue ? **Demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire béat.**

\- Non rien.

\- Très bien, accueillons alors sans plus tarder notre invité du jour : Donald Trunks.

 **C'est ainsi que sous un tonnerre de dénigrement apparu un jeune homme blond vêtu d'un costume bleu marine en parfaite harmonie avec ses yeux et portant une épée à la main droite.**

« - Le prochain qui crie "ouh" je l'éventre avec mon épée ! **S'écria le jeune homme en fusillant la foule du regard avant de prendre place en face de Sasuke.**

\- Monsieur Truc- **L'interpella le journaliste qui lui faisait face**

\- Trunks ! **Rectifia** **l'intéréssait**

\- Désolé. Monsieur Trump. **Se reprit le brun**

\- Trunks !

\- Oui au temps pour moi, **se reprit de nouveau le brun.** Pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de ne plus menacer notre public ?

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé ! **Se défendit l'invité.**

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- : Ne me hurlez pas dessus ! Je vois vous m'avez invité pour m'énerver c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr, vous faites parti du complot visant à me faire tomber.

\- What ? **Demanda le co-présentateur les yeux en l'air**

\- Pas du tout on vous a invité pour parler de votre investiture en tant que Président. **Intervint Naruto pour calmer le jeu**

\- Bien, dans ce cas allez-y, posez vos questions.

\- **L'Uzumaki, le remercia et débuta enfin l'interview.** Monsieur Trunks vous êtes le fils du célèbre Prince guerrier Végéta et de l'inventrice de génie Bulma pourtant, vous avez décidé de vous lancer dans une carrière politique, pourquoi ?

\- Très bonne question. Eh bien disons que je voulais changer les choses pour offrir à mes concitoyens le monde qu'il mérite.

\- A tout vos concitoyens ? **Poursuivit Sasuke**

\- Oui, évidemment. Après tout, tout le monde est égal en droit dans mon pays.

\- Vraiment ? **Fit l'Uchiwa peu convaincu**

\- Oui. **Répondu le président**

\- Monsieur Trunks que pensez-vous de la place des femmes dans la société ?

\- Je ne comprends pas trop votre question.

\- N'avez-vous pas déclaré et je cite : " Une femme dans un bureau c'est comme un chien qui fait du surf c'est drôle et amusant mais s'il y en a trop ça perd de son charme." ou encore plus récemment " Si je n'engage pas de femme comme cadre c'est que je veux que le travail soit bien fait".

\- Oui… Je crois.

\- Vous croyez, Monsieur Trunks ?

\- Mes souvenirs sont confus. Mais ce que je pense c'est qu'une femme c'est mieux à la maison à faire le ménage et à manger pendant que son homme va au travail.

\- Quelle jolie vision archaïque et caricaturale du monde. Monsieur Truks vous êtes hypocrite.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas m'insulter de la sorte ! **Dit-il en se levant.**

\- D'un côté vous êtes contre le travail des femmes de l'autre la personne qui a été la plus grande donatrice pour votre campagne, à hauteur de 77 millions de Zeny n'est nul autre que votre mère. N'est-ce pas là une immense contradiction ? Pour moi dire qu'une femme n'a aucune utilité à la vie active outre le fait que ça soit raciste et faux, votre mère troisième fortune mondiale en est la preuve, puis accepter l'argent d'une dite femme juste après, et ce qu'on appelle être hypocrite.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait changer de sujet. **Arrêta-t-il cette mise à mort le présentateur, voyant son invité accablé**

\- Je le pense aussi. **Déclara-t-il la mine apaisé en regagnant son siège.**

\- M. Trunks vous êtes un grand visionnaire, en effet vous êtes clairement en avance sur votre temps quel est votre secret ? **Poursuivit Naruto**

\- Je pense que je suis juste un génie c'est tout, je n'ai aucun secret.

\- Vraiment ? N'est- il pas exact que vous faîtes l'objet d'un procès pour avoir utilisé la "Time machine" à des fins lucratifs ? **Repartit à l'attaque le Dark**

\- La "Time Machine" ? **Laissa échapper Naruto le regard perdu**

\- Une machine permettant de voyager dans le temps. M. Trunks est accusé de s'en être servi pour voyager plusieurs années dans le futur et ainsi commercialiser toutes les innovations ayant un certains succès. **Révéla-t-il à son collègue qui manqué cruellement de culture générale.**

\- C'est vrai ? **Questionna le présentateur en se tournant vers son invité**

\- Calomnie ! J'avais raison vous complotez contre moi !

\- Pas du tout ttebayo. **Essaya-t-il de le rassurer**

\- Alors c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

\- On ne fait que faire notre travail de journaliste. **Dit avec évidence Sasuke en croisant les bras.**

\- Moueh. **Fit l'homme incrédule**

\- Bon ok on passe à autre chose ttebayo.

\- Faisons ça.

\- M. Trunks vous faites partie des trente plus gros créateurs d'emplois dans votre pays est-ce une fierté **? Poursuivit-il son interview**

\- Bien sûr, je veux dire, je trouve que c'est important de relancer l'activité économique au niveau national.

- **Sasuke regarda ses fiches avant d'interpeller une fois de plus Mr Trunks** Vraiment ?

\- Oui c'est une action qui me tient à cœur.

\- Pourtant n'est-il pas exact que vous avez délocalisé plusieurs entreprises dans des pays où la politique en ce qui concerne la taxation pour les multinationales est clairement moins stricte ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? **Demanda le politicien la mine agacée** **par toutes ces remarques désobligeantes envers sa personne.**

\- Pardon ? **S'étonna l'Uchiwa**

\- Vous cherchez à me descendre depuis que je suis arrivé !

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que contrairement à certains et malgré le fait que vous éludiez mes questions j'essaye de faire mon job !

\- Bon je pense qu'on va en rester là. **Conclu le présentateur vedette voyant que les esprits s'échauffent**

\- Non j'ai une dernière question. Vous avez déclaré que vous étiez contre l'immigration ne trouvez vous pas que cela soit hypocrite, vous qui ne venez même pas de la planète Terre ? Je veux dire vous n'avez pas changé de pays mais carrément de galaxie.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?! "Non" ? Bon dans ce cas j'ai une autre question. Vous avez déclaré que votre race était la plus forte et que les autres n'étaient que des êtres inférieur-

\- Je suis désolé mais tu as eu ta dernière question. **Le stoppa Naruto**

\- C'est bon je vais répondre.

\- Mais je n'ai pas encore- **Commença Sasuke avant de se faire une nouvelle fois interrompre**

\- Je fais partie de la race du clan très fermé et respectable des B.A.Y.B. Tous les autres ne sont que des êtres inférieurs.

\- Le clan des B.A.Y.B ?

\- Blond Aux Yeux Bleus. **Révéla Naruto le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles**

\- Exact. Si il n'y avait que nous dans l'univers il n'y aurait ni guerre, ni tristesse mais simplement de la perfection. Notre clan est honorable, classe et pacifique.

\- Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas juger les gens simplement en se basant sur leur coupe de cheveux et la couleur de leur iris, c'est ridicule ! **Cria-t-il horrifié**

\- Ce sont tes sourcils qui sont ridicules. **Se défendit le Président**

\- Nani ? Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Humph être de clan inférieur !

\- Oi ! Mesures tes paroles je fais partie du clan des Uchiha qui lui aussi est honorable, classe et pacifique.

\- "Pacifique" ? Tu rigoles là ? Tu veux que je te rappelle combien de fois un des membres du clan des Uchiwa a essayé de détruire Konoha ? **Se moqua de lui son collègue**

\- La ferme !

\- Bien, merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation et d'avoir répondu honnêtement à toutes nos questions.

\- De rien c'était un plaisir.

\- Ouais c'est ça sale hypocrite de Nazi... **Marmonna-t-il.**

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

\- Bien, cela étant dit, on se retrouve dans quelques instants avec le Zapping, votre chronique culinaire Gara-Cook et l'instant Tchoupi de Sakura dans la seconde partie de l'émission.


	4. Homme à tout faire (1)

**Homme à tout faire**

 ** _Disclamer Préventif : Warning_** **** **/!\** _ **ce récit est écrit par des professionnelles de la connerie et est susceptible de vous fais mourir de rire. Ces auteurs sont atteint de graves troubles nerveux et psychologique ne tentez pas de reproduire les faits où de redire les répliques qui vont suivre ni à la maison ni à l'école, JAMAIS. Ce programme et à prendre au premier, second et centième degré.**_

Bonjour ici Kurama

Au tant vous le dire je suis très déçu! TRÈS TRÈS TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS DÉÇU! En effet après avoir lu le scénario de J'men j'ai était toute de suite emballer et je me suis tout de suite mis en condition pour jouer le premier rôle mais le bougre a refusé ! Et tout cela pour quoi? Parce que selon lui je ne corresponds pas à l'image du personnage! Non mais vous entendez! C'est purement du racisme envers les renards ! J'invite mes fans à boycotter cette histoire ! Révolution! Marre que les meilleurs rôles soient pour le blond et le crétin de Sasuke! Ah... on vient de m'informer que j'utilisais trop de point d'exclamation. La Ferme J'men!

Bon revenons à nos moutons. Je suis pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce rôle me va comme un gant, engagé en tant que narrateur. Cette histoire est un UA moderne se déroulant en France. On débute par un NaruHina wow comme c'est original. Hein? Quoi? Comment ça je ne suis pas sensé donné mon avis! La Ferme J'men! Si tu t'ennuie va rédiger la suite de " Bienvenue au Merry Christmas" et laisse moi bosser merde! Je disais donc que le couple central sera un NaruHina, il y aura une dizaine de chapitre, l'histoire est pratiquement écrite ou du moins l'auteur c'est où il va donc vous avez au moins la garanti de voir la fin de ce récit merdique un jour.

J'ai dis merdique, désolé du lapsus, je voulais dire angélique. Le rating est M surtout à cause de l'humour qui passe du niai, enfantin au politiquement incorrecte.

Voici une petite présentation des personnages Principaux, une tradition de l'auteur que je trouve complètement inutile. Hein? La ferme je dis ce que je veux c'est moi le narrateur!

 **Naruto Namikaze :** Ce jeune père de famille de vingt-cinq ans est le vendeur numéro 1 de l'agence familiale "Namikaze Immobilier" faisant la fierté de son père. **Fils à Papa va! Quoi je dis la vérité! Ok c'est bon je** **me tais.** Il est profondément amoureux de sa femme et estime qu'il se doit de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Il est tendre, romantique et essaye de se rendre le plus disponible possible mais cela est parfois difficile vu la concurrence qui règne dans son secteur d'activité.

 **Hinata Namikaze** : Jeune femme belle et intelligente, elle est aujourd'hui mère au foyer. Mais bien qu'elle aime son rôle de maman son quotidien commence à l'ennuyer et désir avoir une vie professionnelle en plus de sa vie familiale pour être pleinement épanouie.

 **Boruto Namikaze** : Il est le fils unique de Naruto et Hinata. Ce jeune garçon est un prodige, un véritable génie il a été admis dans une classe de surdoué à l'âge de trois ans seulement. Il a maintenant cinq ans. Il est sarcastique, à l'humour corrosif et particulier, prend un malin plaisir à critiquer les gens et à exposer son intelligence. Délaissé par son père il vénère sa mère et s'accapare systématiquement toute son attention. Bref un vrai fils à maman qui ne supporte pas que sa maman s'occupe d'autre chose que lui.

 **Minato Namikaze** : Père de Naruto et Président de "Namikaze Immobilier". Ce jeune grand-père de bientôt quarante ans s'accroche à la vie comme il le peut. Malgré sa maladie il garde le sourire et comble de cadeaux ses proches.

 **Kushina Namikaze** : C'est une mère aimante mais une belle mère chiante au possible n'hésitant pas à rabaisser publiquement Hinata qui selon elle ne fait que "bouffer l'argent que son fils gagne durement". Elle aurait préféré que son fils épouse "une bosseuse qui lui ressemble comme Sakura". Paradoxalement elle a été élevée dans une famille traditionnelle qui prône le travail pour l'homme et la cuisine pour la femme.

 **Neji Hyûga** : C'est le cousin d'Hinata mais aussi l'assistant de Naruto, qu'il aime secrètement. Décidément ils veulent tous manger le ramên du blondinet !

 **Sakura Haruno** : Grande femme d'affaires souvent en relation avec Naruto profitant de cela pour essayer sans vergogne de charmer le blond. Accessoirement meilleur amie d'Hinata. Quelle salope!

 **Gaara Sandman** : Il est le Président de Sabaku Corp, principal rival de "Namikaze Immobilier". Il est aussi accessoirement l'ex petit copain d'Hinata et malgré toutes ces années n'a pas renoncé à son premier amour. Là ça devient intéressant.

 **Ino Yamenaka** : Cette magnifique blonde est la femme de Saï ainsi que la présidente du club des Grandes dames de Tokyo, ainsi qu'une amie intime d'Hinata. Elle a un très fort caractère à part quand il s'agit de sa fille. En effet c'est son unique enfant et sa naissance relève du miracle de ce fait elle la comble un peu trop d'amour. En gros c'est une maman soumise.

 **Saï Yamenaka** : Attends il a prit le nom de sa femme?! Mon dieu on sait qui porte la culotte dans ce couple, mais bon cela ne nous regarde pas. Ce type est le collègue de Naruto. C'est tout. Wow même en fan-fiction son personnage est plat et insipide.

 **Cindy Yamenaka** : Cette petite blonde de six ans est...Comment dire cela gentiment? Une vrai peste. Si c'était ma fille je l'aurais déjà enfermé dans un congélateur pendant deux trois jours l'histoire de lui rafraîchir les idées mouahaha ! Vous avez vu comme je suis drôle ? Je mérite bien un rôle non ? Bref. En même temps pas étonnant qu'elle ait un sale caractère elle s'appelle Cindy tout de même. Quoi encore? Comment ça je ne peux pas dire ça? "C'est méchant et les Cindy risque de se sentir insultées" J'men baleck! Enfin vous verrez par vous même. Ps: C'est aussi le grand amour de Boruto.

Sasuke Uchiwa : C'est…l'heure de manger à plus ningen.

Bien voilà pour la présentation des personnages, enfin il en reste encore deux mais j'ai la flemme. Donc je vous dis à très vite et n'oubliez pas d'écrire quelque chose en ma faveur pour que je puisse rentrer dans l'histoire.

 _ **Pour votre santé consulté un spécialiste après lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une Review!**_


	5. Koh Lanta(1)

**_Yo mina ^^_**

 ** _Ici l'auteur, plus précisément J'men^^_**

 ** _Etant un grand insomniaque je tourné dans mon lit en me demandant ce que je pourrais faire lorsque l'idée de cette fan-fic m'est venu. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle durera étant donner que j'ai déjà une histoire en cour qui me prends pas mal de temps alors cela dépendra des retours que vous me ferez (ainsi que de mon courage à combattre la paresse :D). Néanmoins d'autres histoires sont prévues sur Naruto_**

 ** _Bien cela étant dit bonne lecture_**

 **Départ mouvementé Part 1**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Lieu=Quelques part dans le monde / Heure=05:00 / Groupe: Tous les participants**

Luffy: Mon dieu c'est trop dur! Je veux mourir !

Ussop: Luffy calme toi!

Luffy: Non! Elle me manque! Elle me manque trop!

Ussop: Luffy.

Luffy: Je me rappelle de son odeur, de la joie qu'elle me procurais quand on était ensemble et de tous nos bons moment. Sanglota t'il

Choper: Luffy. dit il d'une voix triste

Luffy: Elle était si belle et si douce.

Ussop: Luffy je ne savais pas que...

 **Soudain luffy tomba au sol**

Ussop: Luffy!

 **Ce dernier qui était là, coucher sur le dos, en train d'agoniser, lui fit signe de s'approcher avec sa main; pour lui énoncer ce qui sembler être ses dernières volontés**

Luffy: Us...ssooop si jamais je meurs..

Ussop: Non ne dis pas ça! Chopper fait quelque-chose!

Chopper: Luffy!( _dit il en se précipitant à son chevet)_ Je ne comprends pas ses symptôme ne correspondent à aucune maladie connue! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te..

Luffy: Chopper, arrête je... co...nnais mon corps mieux que personne il est trop tard.

Chopper/Ussop: Luffy non!

Luffy: En l'honneur de notre amitié je vous confit m'a dernière volonté, l'ac...cep...tez vous?

Ussop/Chopper: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Luffy: Ramenez la moi, je veux avoir le bonheur de la sentir dans mes mains une dernière fois.

Ussop: Qui?

Luffy: V..vv..Vi

Ussop: "Vi"

Chopper: Viola?

Luffy: Non. Vi...vi

Ussop: Vivi!

Luffy: Non!

Chopper: Alors qui donc?

Luffy: Vi..

 **VIANDE PAS VRAI?! cria un jeune homme assis derrière avant de se lever subitement pour lui foutre un coup de pied dans la tête**

Ussop: Law!

Chopper: Tu joues à quoi? Il est malade!

Luffy: Ouais je souffre!

Law: Rrhooooo Chapeau de Paille ça vas arrête ton cinéma on est même pas encore parti!

Luffy: Oui mais j'ai faim moi!

Chopper/Ussop: Quoi, tout ça pour ça!

Law: Franchement tu exagères il n' est que 5H c'est pas le moment de manger.

Luffy: Moi je mange quand j'ai faim!

Law: Wow et tu comptes passer tout le mois avec cette mentalité?

Luffy: Hein tout le mois?

Law: As-tu au moins pris la peine d'écouter pendant la réunion d'information? Tu sais au moins où l'on vas?

Luffy: Euuh

Law: Mais encore?

Chopper: Il n'en sais rien, il était au buffet.

Law: Oui je sais je l'ai vue mais ça c'était au début il n'est pas rester là toute la journée quand même?

Chopper: Beh si.

Law: Quoi? La réunion à durée 7 heures! Bon, tant qu'au moins toi t'as écouté.

Chopper: Eh bieeeeeeeeen. dit il en se grattant la tête

Ussop: Il était au buffet lui aussi.

Law: Quoi! Toi aussi? C'est pas croyable tu es le médecin de bord je te signal.

Chopper: C'est pas de ma faute il y avait de la barbe à papa!

Law: Les mots me manque, j'espère que toi au moins tu as é...

Ussop: Evidemment que oui! Je suis le grand Usoland l'homme qui écoute et qui n'a qu'une parole.(sourire)

Law: Tu m'envois ravie et...

Nami: N'importe quoi il a passé toute la journée à raconter des mensonges à des journalistes!

Ussop: Nami!

Nami: Il à même dit un moment qu'il était "Uso Jackson" le fils cacher d'un certain M.J et le pire c'est qu'ils ont tout gober, apparemment ils ont un Nez de ressemblance.

Law: Tu veux dire un "air" de ressemblance?

Nami: Non non, un nez.

Law: Peut m'importe! Nami toi au moins tu..

Nami: Et comment que je le sais!

Law: Vraiment, alors ou l' on vas?

Nami: Dans un endroit qui vas nous rapporter 777 Milliard de berry.

Law: Mais encore?

Nami: C'est tout.

Law: C'est tout ce que tu as retenu?

Nami: C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir!

Law: Bon sang il y a t'il une personne dans votre équipage qui à un temps soit peu écouter pendant cette réunion?

Chopper/Ussop: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Law: Et toi Zoro!? Zoro? Où est zoro?

Ussop: Il est parti aux toilettes.

Law: Quoi? Attend il est pas encore revenu ça fait au moins 30min, il est tombé dedans où quoi?

Chopper: Il s' est peut être perdu ?

Law: Tu plaisante, il n'y a que 3 pièces dans cet endroit et en plus les toilettes sont juste en face! Je ne co...

Luffy: J'ai faim! J'ai faim! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!

Law: C'est bon on a compris!

Luffy: Je veux de la viande!

Law: Ok Okey. Il doit bien avoir de la viande quelque part réfléchissons...tiens Chopper..

Luffy: Oui c'est ça mangeons Chopper!

Chopper: Hein!?

Luffy: Ouais en plus j'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût t'avais. dit il la bave aux lèvres

Law: Mais non idiot je ne voulais pas dire ça! dit il avant de lui frappé la tête

Luffy: AÏE!

Law: Chopper ou est passée la la Jambe Noire?

Chopper: La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se faisait tabasser par une fille aux cheveux rose à la force herculéenne

Law: Je vois, aucun doute elle doit surement faire partie de leur camp.

 **De l'autre côté de la salle**

Naruto: Alors c'est lui Monkey D Luffy, quel gamin! Faire tout ce cinéma pour de la nourriture, pffffff c'est pas croyable quel manque de maturité. dit il en mangeant son bol de ramen qu'il venait de sortir de son sac

Sasuke: T'es sérieux tu manges encore de ce truck?

Naruto: C'est pas un "truck" c'est un bol de Ramen-ttebayo!

Sasuke: Il est 5 heure du matin?

Naruto: Oui je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté du lait. (Sourire)

Sasuke: Nani! Du lait avec... mais t'es sérieux là?

Naruto: Bien sûre! Un bol de Ramen pour le goût et l'énergie + du lait pour le calcium.

Sasuke: Sans commentaire. Au faite Naruto c'est quoi toute ses affaires?

Naruto: Au rien juste le stricte nécessaire pour être le plus à l'aise possible dattebayo.(sourire)

Sasuke: On fait pas un déménagement on part pour une épreuve de survie!

Naruto: Oui je sais!

Sasuke: Ah ouais parce qu'on dirait pas!Explique moi pourquoi t'as fais venir 7 containers de ramen?

Naruto: Écoutes je voulais en mettre plus mais il n'y avait plus de place mais t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerais la moitié d'un bol. (Sourire)

Sasuke: : Quoi comment ça en mettre plus ? Tu sais ce que sais quand même une épreu...attends t'es sérieux comment ça la moitié d'un bol?

Naruto: Voyons Sasuke c'est des Ramen pas des Kinder Bueno ça se partage pas tu devrais te satisfaire de ça ttebayo.(sourire)

Sasuke: ttabeyo rien du tout égoïste! Peu importe de toute façon on les emmènera pas avec nous.

Naruto: Quoi on est sensé manger quoi pendant 1 mois alors?!

Sasuke: C'est une épreuve de survie abrutie pas des vacances! Pfffffff de toute les façons vue l'équipe que t'as choisis on risque de rentrée bien plus vite que prévue.

Naruto: Nani tebbayo?

Sasuke: Tebbayo la ferme! Pourquoi t'as choisis Chôji?

Naruto: J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait nous être utile.

Sasuke: "Utile" tu dis? La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire c'est de nous servir de casse croûte si...Oooooooooooh je vois. (sourire)

Naruto: Dattebayo!(sourire)

Chôji: Vous m'avez appelez? dit il la bouche dégoulinante de sauce et les main remplit de cochonnerie en tout genre.

Sasuke: Non rien tu peux continuer à t'engraisserEuuuuuh je veux dire de manger.(sourire)

 **GOMUUUUUUUUUU...**

Sasuke: C'est quoi ça!

Naruto: J'en sais rien mais je sens une puissante faim.

Sasuke: Quoi?

Naruto: Oui je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle "intention cuisinière"

Sasuke: Intention meurtrière tu veux dire non?

Naruto: Non non intention cuisinière.

Sasuke: C'est quoi ça encore? Le désir de faire la cuisine!

Naruto: Mais non voyons c'est le désir de manger c'est évident non?

Sasuke: Quoi! Je...

Naruto: Attention ça arrive et ça à l'air d'une attaque puissante!

 **...GOMU NO PICK POCKET!**

 **D'un coup Luffy se saisit du sac de Naruto, qui contenait les précieux bols de râmen façon naruto.**

Luffy: A moi la bouffe!

Naruto: Mes râmens!

?: Ça suffit!

Sasuke: Hein t'es qui toi?

 ** _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre à bientôt j'espère._**


	6. Koh Lanta(2)

**Chapitre 2**

 **Lieu=Quelques part dans le monde / Heure=05:35 / Groupe: Tous les participants**

 **Devant eux se trouver un homme vêtue d'un costume noir et d'une chemise rouge, des lunettes de soleil en équilibre sur le front, une coupe de cheveux des plus extravagantes avec à sa droite un jeune homme munit d'un casque et d'un gros classeur.**

?: Bonjour je suis Denis Brongniart mais tout le monde m'appelle Denis le connard, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.(sourire)

Sasuke: Pourquoi tout le monde vous appelle comme ça?

Denis: Tu vas pas tarder à le savoir. Bien le gars à ma droite c'est Smiters mon fidèle serviteur Mwoua ha ha ha!(rire)

Law: Smiters?

Sasuke: Serviteur?

?: Non en vérité je suis son assistant.

Sasuke: Et comment on doit appeler toi?

Assistant: Assistant.

Law: Pas très origin...

 **GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOOOOO... MORSURE!**

Chopper: Luffy arrête!

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHH L'abruti il m'a mordu!

Denis: Oh ça suffit tout les deux! dit-il en se saisissant du sac

Luffy: Oh lâche mon sac tout de suite toi!

Naruto: Ouais! Hein... t'as dit quoi toi c'est mon sac! Je vais te...

Sasuke: Ça suffit tu arrête ça tout de suite Naruto!

Naruto: Quoi mais c'est pas juste c'est..

Sasuke: Je veux rien entendre tu t'assois et tu la ferme!

 **Naruto s'exécuta en boudant sous le fou rire de Luffy qui n'avait pas vue que Law aussi était là.**

Luffy: AÏE! cria le jeune homme qui venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans la tête de la part de Law

Law: Tu trouve ça drôle sale ventre sur patte! Maintenant tu t'assois et je veux plus t'entendre.

Luffy: Mais euuuuuuuuuuh!

Law: Silence!

 **Luffy s'exécuta à son tour sous le fou rire de Naruto assis à sa gauche**

Sasuke: Désolé pour tout ça je suis confus.

Law: Non voyons c'est Luffy qui à commencé, il a un bon fond mais il ne réfléchit qu'avec son estomac.(rire)

Sasuke: Ne m'en parle pas, Naruto aussi est un vrai idiot qui ne vit que pour ses ramen.(rire)

Luffy: Eh vous deux c'est nous les héros bande de second rôle sans intérêt!

 **À ces mots Law et Sasuke se retournèrent vers Luffy et Naruto**

Sasuke: Vous avez dit quelque chose? demanda t'il en activant son sharingan son sabre à la main

Luffy: C'est Naruto qui m'a obligé à le dire! clama le jeune homme au chapeau de paille

Naruto: Quoi mais c'est faux ttebayo!

Luffy: Ni shi shi shi!

Naruto: Je me vengerais!

Luffy: Ouais c'est ça (tire la langue)

Law: Denis vous pouvez continuer.

Denis: Merci à vous mais tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir que contiens ce sac?

Naruto: Des Ramen!

Denis: Voyons voir ça. dit il en ouvrant le sac

Luffy: J'en veux aussi!

Naruto: Même pas en rêve!

Denis: Des Ramen au jambon, au ketchup, au **NUTELLA!**

Naruto: C'est pour le goutter!

Denis: aux choux, au thon, à la Glace saveur **Framboise!**

Naruto: Quoi? J'avais plus de saveur fraise champignon!

Sasuke: Ce n'est pas la question! Des ramen au Nutella et à la glace, comment tu peux manger ça?!

Law: Et puis même, fraise champignon? Quelle genre de personne peux manger des trucs pare...

Luffy: J'en veux j'en veux!

Law: Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Denis: Bon peu importe je confisque le tout.

Law: Denis j'aimerais savoir 2 ou 3 choses sur l'émission.

Denis: Oui que veux tu savoir ou plutôt que sais tu?

Law: Eh bien de ce que je sais: dans votre univers notre monde et le leur sont deux mangas du nom de: One piece et Naruto. En l'an 2777 Vous avez mis au point une machine pour voyager entre les mondes et donc nous voila ici pour participer à une émission de téléréalité dénuer d'intérêts à cause de la cupidité d'une certaine navigatrice.

Denis: Oui c'est à peu prés ça

Sasuke: A peu prés?

Denis: Oui en vérité TF1 voulait une émission pour attirer les jeunes afin concurrencer Les Marseillais les chtis les anges et toutes les merdes du même genre.

Assistant: Euh Denis ce n'est pas bien de dire ça.

Denis: Oh ça va toi! Bref c'est là que moi le grand connaisseur de TF1 à eu l'idée de faire s'affronter les 2 plus gros Mangas de l'histoire dans Koh lanta. Les règles sont simples deux équipes de 10 s'affrontent sur une Ile pour...

Law: Je connais les règles ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ou l'on va?

Denis: Hum…euuuuuuuuuuuh

Assistant: Vous ne savez pas?

Denis: Bien sûre que si! On vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Assistant: Mais encore?

Denis: En Thaïlande! Voilà c'est ça! On vas en Thaïlande.(sourire)

Assistant: Non ça c'était la destination choisie pour la saison 1 et 15

Denis: Quoi? En Nouvelle Calédonie alors?

Assistant: Saison 5 et l'édition spécial: Le choc des Héros

Denis: Costa Rica?

Assistant: Saison 2

Denis: Panama!

Assistant: Saison 3 et 4

Law: Tu parles d'un grand connaisseur.

Sasuke: Pathétique.

Denis: C'est bon vous deux ! Alors on va ou?

Assistant: En Guyane, l'avion arrivera bientôt.

Law: L'avion?

Sasuke: Oui un mode de transport aérien.

Law: Quoi!?

Sasuke: Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'avion?

Law: Qui moi? Oui non...enfin je veux dire non pas du tout je m'en faisais pour Usoop.(sourire)

Denis: Bon allons y on va être en retard.

Law: Quoi déjà?! Je veux dire , je pensais qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé?

Denis: En faite j'ai réservé notre avion privé.

Assistant: Comment ça, vous l'avez réservé ?

Denis: Oui.

Assistant: Mais pourtant vous ne saviez même pas la destination prévue pour cette édition, quelle lieu avez vous indiquez au pilote?

Denis: Las Vegas!(sourire)

Assistant: Las Vegas!? Pourquoi diable tournerait-on une émission de survie à Las Vegas?

Denis: Mais non ce n'est pas pour ça! C'est pour mes vacances?

Assistant: Hein?!

Denis: Oui j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Las Vegas. Alors je me suis dis que je pourrais faire un petit détour avant de les déposer sur le lieu de l'épreuve, ça ne te dérange pas? (sourire)

Assistant: Hors de question!

Denis: Pourquoi?

Assistant: Tu ne peux pas utiliser le jet à des fins personnelles, car il est financé par le contribuable.

Denis: Pffff bien bien je parlerai au pilote une fois arrivée à l'aéroport. Bref maintenant que tout est dit on y va!

* * *

Sans dc : Merci de tes encouragements ^^. "Koh lanta" est déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 6 mais "Homme à tout faire" c'est une autre affaire. Quoi qu'il en soit J'men baleck est sur le coup.

 ** _Yo ici J'men^^ je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus_**

 ** _Cela étant dit à la prochaine_**


	7. Koh Lanta(3)

**Décollage pas si attendu**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **10 heures**

 **Nos deux équipes se retrouvent devant dans la salle d'embarcation de l'aéroport Charles De Gaule**

Dennis: Allons-y les gars on se dépêche!

Assistant: Euh Dennis, il faut d'abord voir si tout le monde est là.

Dennis: Pourquoi?

Assistant: C'est une question de législation et d'assurance.

Denis: Bon, tout le monde est là? Les rouges?

Luffy: Ouep.

Chopper: Hein? Mais non il manque encore Zo...

Law: Chut! **dit il en mettant la main sur sa bouche.**

Dennis: Qui a dit chut? C'est surement toi saleté d'assistant.

Assistant: Quoi? Mais pas du tout.

Dennis: Mouais je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Bien,les bleus tout le monde est là?

...

Denis: Les Bleus?

...

Denis: Les Bleus!

...

Denis: Mais répondez merde!

Assistant: Denis, en faite il n'y a pas de bleu.

Denis: Quoi?!

Assistant: C'est l'équipe des rouges contre celle des jaunes.

Denis: T'es sure?

Assistant: Oui aucun doute. Ça fait quand même plus de 10 saison maintenant, vous devriez connaître l'émission un minimum.

Dennis: Tu doutes de mes capacités?! Toi tu vas voyager dans la soute sale petit arrogant.

Assistant: Quoi mais pourqu...

Denis: Silence ça t'apprendra à me corriger! Bien je disais donc, équipe Jaune?

...

Dennis: Incapable, tu m'avais pourtant dit que c'était les jaunes! **dit il en se tournant vers son assistant**

Assistant: C'est le cas.

Dennis: Alors pourquoi personnes ne répond?!

Assistant: Je...je sais pas.

Dennis: Equipe Jaune!

Sasuke: Allez naruto répond, ça va maintenant tu as boudé tout le trajet. Tu pourras bouffer tout les ramêns que tu veux une fois rentré à Konoha.

Naruto: Promis?

Sasuke: Oui.

Naruto: Tout le monde est là.

Dennis: Bon, on peut y aller.

Assistant: Attendez je vais faire l'appelle, pour vérifier tout ça. Luffy,L...

Luffy: Présent!

Assistant: Pas la peine de répondre. Je reprends , Luf...

Luffy: Présent!

Assistant: Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'as pas à répondre car je te vois alors c'est bon. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout le monde est là, pas la peine de crier "présent". Je disais donc Lu..

Luffy: Oui.

Assistant: Ne répond pas!

Luffy: Alors pourquoi tu m'a appelé crétin?!

Assistant: Je ne t'appelé pas je réfléchissais à voix haute! Vous savez quoi je vais commencer par les jaunes. Naruto, Sasuke, Akamaru...

Luffy: Oh mais y'a un chien dans ton équipe.

Naruto: Et alors vous aussi vous avez amenez votre animal de compagnie!

Chopper: Oi!

Luffy: (rire)

Assistant: Luffy!

Luffy: Désolé.

Assistant: Je disais donc, Akamaru,Kiba..

Luffy: Quoi?! Mais non il y a deux chiens dans leur équipe. **dit il en fixant Kiba**

Kiba: Je ne suis pas un chien! D'ailleurs comment se fait il qu'il a était appelé avant moi?!

Assistant: Désolé.

Luffy: T'es sure? **demanda très sérieusement Luffy**

Kiba: Evidemment! Tu trouve qu'on a la même tête?

Luffy: Je sais pas mais vous avez la même odeur.

Kiba: Quoi?!

Assistant: Ça suffit tout les deux! Ça a trop duré!

Dennis: Bon le train va partir.

Assistant: Vous voulez dire l'avion?

Dennis: C'est ce que j'ai dis.

Assistant: Non vous avez..

Dennis: Tu deviens sacrément arrogant, continue comme ça et tu prendras le prochain tra...VOL! Oui le prochain vol. Bien on y va!

 **Alors que les deux équipes se diriger vers l'avion, Franky lui était bloqué au portique de sécurité.**

Franky: Mais plus que je vous dit que je suis un cyborg!

Agent: Mais oui c'est ça.

Franky: Mais si, c'est pour ça que le portique n'arrête pas de sonner!

Agent: Bref enlevez votre Haut.

Franky: Quoi devant tout le monde?!

Agent: Allez pas de cinéma!

 **Franky s'exécuta timidement**

Franky: C'est bon mainten... _**BIP BIP BIP**_

Agent: Bon va falloir enlever le bas du coup.

Franky: Quoi!?

Agent: Allez plus vite que ça!

 **Franky s'exécuta une fois encore la larme à l'œil et ses mains masquant Franky Junior, oui c'est le nom qu'il a donné à son engin. Il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, erreur de jugement.**

Agent: Bon ça sonne encore, et y'a un seul endroit que je n'ai pas vérifier.

Franky: Quoi?! Non!

Agent: Enlevez vos mains ou j'appelle la sécurité!

Dennis: Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Fraky: Monsieur Dennis! **(sourire)**

Agent: Il est passé sous le portique de sécurité et ça a sonné, j'ai lui ai demandé d'enlever le haut puis le bas mais ça sonne toujours. Il ne manque plus qu'un seul endroit à examiner.

Dennis: Pas d'accord!

Agent: Mais...

Dennis: Il ne peut rien avoir caché ici.

Franky: **(soupire)** Merci Dennis je...

Dennis: Faites lui une fouille anale.

Franky: Quoi?!

Agent: Vous avez raison il y a plus de place pour cacher des objet illégaux.

Franky: Dennis, mais pourquoi? **dit il en pleurant**

Dennis: **(rire)** T'as oublié , je suis un connard.

 **Franky se mit à courir à poil dans l'aéroport**

Agent: Sécurité!

 **Pendant fuite sa fuite désespérée Franky croisa Brook en pleine discussion avec une charmante jeune fille.**

Franky: Brook! Brooooooook!

 **Brook n'entendit rien il avait les yeux enfin le regard enfin il était occupé**

Sécurité: Arrête toi Pervers!

Franky: Kusoooooooooooooooooooo!

Brook: Bonjour mademoiselle, j'adore vos cheveux.

?: Merci. **(sourire)**

Brook: Quel sourire magnifique.

?: Oh je vous en prie vous allez me faire rougir.

Brook: Puis je vous posez une question?

?: Bien sure. **(sourire)**

Brook: Auriez vous l'obligeance de me montrer votre petite culotte? **(sourire)**

?: **SHÂNNARÔ!**

 **D'un seul coup de poing elle envoya Brook s'écraser sur Franky qui continué tant bien que mal à fuir la sécurité.**

Sécurité: On te tiens!

Agent: Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fera pas mal.

Franky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

 **Pendant ce temps le reste des participants faisaient la queue pour monter dans l'avion, avion que n'avaient jamais encore vue nos candidats.**

Ussop: C'est quoi ce délire?!

Chopper: Quoi tu as peur?

Ussop; Non je crois que je suis malade.

Choper: Vraiment?

Ussop: Oui je crois que je fais une crise de " _Je ne veux pas monté dans ce machin_ "

Chopper: C'est pas une maladie ça baka!

Sasuke: Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ussop: T'es qui toi?

Sasuke: Uchiwa Sasuke, comme je le disais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, de plus c'est le mode transport le plus sure de cette planète.

Ussop: C'est vrai.

Sasuke: Bien sure. Donc rien à craindre, pas vrai Law? **(sourire)** Law? Law? Law!

Law: Hein quoi!?

Sasuke: Ça va?

Law: Oui oui , bien sure.

Sasuke: Je disais qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Law: Euh Smithers on pourrait pas prendre le bateau à la place?

Assistant: C'est pas Smithers mais assistant, je ne tolérerais pas un tel manque de respect!

Dennis: Oh esclave!

Assistant: Oui!

Dennis: J'ai plus de café va m'en acheté.

Assistant: Mais on décolle dans 10 minutes et le seul magasin qui vend le café de votre marque est à plus d'un kilomètre!

Dennis: Alors dépêche toi.

Assistant: Kusoo.

Dennis: T'as dit quoi?

Assistant: J'ai dit vous voulez quelque chose pour accompagner votre café **.(sourire forcé)**

Dennis: Des croissants.

Assistant: J'arrive tout de suite. **dit il avant de partir en courant**

Dennis: Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Law: Je voudrais savoir si on ne peut pas prendre le bateau à la place?

Dennis: Pourquoi, tu as peur?

Law: Moi pas du tout! C'est juste que certains de mon équipe son contre cette idée. Comme Chopper.

Chopper: Non moi ça va.

Law: Je voulais dire Ussop.

Ussop: Non en faite ça va Sasuke m'a rassuré.

Law: Kusso pour une fois que tu pouvais être utile! En faite- **Law s'apprêter à dire Nami quand t'il vue cette dernière tabasser le contrôleur des billets qui refusait de lui donner une place en Première Classe. Il comprit qu'elle était bien décidée à prendre ce vole**

Dennis: Law?

Law: Euh oui je voulais dire Sanji. D'ailleurs il est où ce mec?

Chopper: La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il regarder un livre avec un type plutôt louche, avec des cheveux gris et un cache œil.

Sasuke: Ça doit être Kakashi.

Sakura: Ouais mais ces deux pervers font dodo maintenant.

Sasuke: Ah t'es là toi.

Law: Hein!? Comment ça ils font dodo?

Sakura: J'ai surpris ces deux types caché sous une table en train de regarder un livre bizarre en saignant du nez. Ils m'ont dit que c'était une biographie le titre c'était " _Playboy l' histoire en image_ ". J'ai trouvé ça louche et en leur arrachant j'ai vue des filles...des filles en...des...Je n'est même pas envie de le répété.

Law: Okey , je sais ce que vous dites mais je n'ai pas peur! C'est- **Il s'apprêtait à dire Robin quand il vue cette dernière en train lire un livre intitulé" Accident d'avion= Pas de survivant" avec un large sourire. Il comprit qu'elle avait un sérieux problème.**

Dennis: Law?

Sasuke: Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir honte tout le monde à peur de quelque chose.

Ussop: Même toi?

Sasuke: Ne soit ridicule, moi je suis un Uchiwa. **(sourire)**

Law: Mais non je n'ai pas peur! Non c'est Luffy! Luffy? Mais ou est Luffy?

Sasuke: Il est la bas avec Kiba.

 **Exactement Luffy était avec Kiba. Ils aimaient tout les deux Akamaru mais pas de la même façon.**

Luffy: J'aime vraiment ton chien.

Kiba: Comment ne pas l'aimer. **(sourire)**

Luffy: Ton chien à l'air bon. **(sourire)**

Kiba: Evidemment qu'il l'est! Il est bon en tout, endurance, force, odorat et vitesse.

Luffy: Et quel gout il a tu sais?

Kiba: Boffff je sais pas trop, il mange de tout il n'est pas vraiment compliqué.

Luffy: En tout cas il à l'air croquant. **dit il la bave aux lèvres**

Kiba: Oui c'est vrai c'est un chien vraiment craquant, ouais il est beau comme son maître.

Luffy: Est ce qu'il est dur à cuir?

Kiba: Oi, c'est de mon chien que tu parle là!?

Shikamaru: Il a enfin capté je me disais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi bête. **dit Shikamaru qui avait assisté à la scène et qui avait déjà deviné les pensées de Luffy**

Kiba: Evidemment que c'est un dur à cuir, il est fort et robuste comme son maître

Shikamaru: Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Luffy: Je peux y goutter?

Kiba: Quoi tu veux le toucher? Mais bien sure vas y. **(sourire)**

 **Luffy sourit et approcha avec les yeux d'un loup qui regarde une poule. Akamaru savait ce qu'il avait en tête et se cacha derrière son maître.**

Kiba: Beh alors Akamaru est problème?

 **Luffy s'approcha de plus en plus quand soudain** " ** _ROOM SHAMBLES_** "

Luffy: Noooooooooooooooon! Law lâche moi je veux de la viande!

 **Law venait d'apparaître derrière Luffy. Il l'attrapa par l'oreille et retourna sa place**

Law: Luffy je..

 _Madame monsieur l'avion va décoller que tout les passagers du vole 777 se mettent correctement en rang et attendent une hôtesse pour être placer. L' A721 va bientôt décoller._

* * *

Sans dc: Ravie que le chapitre 2 t'ais fait rire :D. Oui , en effet toujours pas de zoro( ou peut-il être?). Bref, merci de tes commentaires et je continu de "foncer"!

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite.**_

 _ **Ps: N'oubliez les commentaires sont la drogue de tous les auteurs, alors faites péter les reviews ^^**_


	8. Koh Lanta(4)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^  
**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre de Koh Lanta :D**_

 ** _Réponse au review_**

 ** _Lawlove. yeah:_** Merci, content de te retrouver :D

 ** _Sans dc:_** En effet le passage entre Luffy, akamaru et Kiba était drôle, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Le passage de Sakura était marrant aussi , mais j'ai préféré celui avec Franky. Zoro, Zoro Zoro. Mais où est donc passé le sabreur? Qui sait^^? Merci pour tes encouragements. La suite d'un "Homme à tout faire" est en cour.

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **"Maman!"**

Chapitre 4

12H Nos deux équipes sont en train d'embarquer dans l'A721, vol 777, un ancien avion militaire avec une ouverture par l'arrière, autrefois possédé par une unité de parachutiste, transformé en jet privé.

Sauf quelques exceptions tout le monde semblait content de sa place. L'avion était séparé en deux classes : classe premium réservé pour les stars et première classe pour les Super Stars. Mis à part Nami qui avait selon ses mots _"gentiment négocié une place"_ tous les participants était en classe premium qui était très confortable **(c'est un jet après tout)** mais rien de comparable à la première classe.

La classe prenium était constituée de la sorte, à gauche, se trouvent quatre rangs composés de deux places et à droite, quatre rangs de trois places.

Rang 1

Coté gauche/ Coté droit

Siège 1- Siège 2 . . . . . . . .Siège 9 - Siège 10 - Siège 11

Hinata - Ino . . . . . . . . . . . Brook - Kakashi - Sanji

Rang 2

Siège 3 - Siège 4 . . . . . . .Siège 12 - Siège 13 - Siège 14

Naruto - Luffy . . . . . . . . . Sasuke - Law - Robin

Rang 3

Siège 5 - Siège 6 . . . . . . . Siège 15 - Siège 16 - Siège 17

Choji - Ussop . . . . . . . . . . Chopper - Akamaru - Kiba

Rang 4

Siège 7 - Siège 8 . . . . . . . .Siège 18 - Siège 19 - Siège 20

Skikamaru - **(vide)**. . . . . . . Sakura - Franky - ... **(place qui était attribuée à l'origine à Nami)**

Tous étaient plus ou moins satisfaits de leur places et surtout de leur siège avec écran HD intégré, possédant une multitude de contenus enregistrés. Tous sauf Law.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Law, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle.

Law : Non tout va bien... Oui, parfaitement bien, **répondit-il d'une voix timide et tremblotante.**

Sasuke : Vraiment ? Tu as l'air inquiet pourtant.

Law : Pourquoi je serai inquiet ? A cause de l'avion c'est ça hein ?! Hein ! **Aboya-t-il**. Ça n'a pas de sens ! C'est le moyen de locomotion le plus sûr, non ?! **Ajouta le jeune homme qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.**

Sasuke : **(rire)** Exactement.

Robin : Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste Law, mais tu as le siège numéro treize c'est un très mauvais présage. Enfin je ne dis pas ça pour t'inquiéter. **(sourire)**

 **Law avait le visage figé par la peur. D'un air effrayé, il laissa échapper un** "maman" **ce qui n'a pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke.**

Sasuke : Tu as dit..."Maman" ?

Law : Non pas du tout ! J'ai dit ma-ma... Ma... Ma main oui voilà, je parlé de ma main !

Sasuke : OK **(sourire)**

... : Bonjour, je suis l'hôtesse, **les interrompu la charmante demoiselle.**

Law/Sasuke : Bonjour.

Hôtesse : Si vous avez la moindre question ou demande particulière n'hésitez pas. **(sourire)**

Robin : Moi j'en ai une. **(sourire)**

Hôtesse : Oui ?

Robin : Qu'est ce qu'on fait si l'avion s'écrase ? **demanda-t-elle très sérieusement avec un large sourire.**

Law : Maman...

 **Pendant ce temps au rang un du coté des trois Sannins pervers.**

Brook : Je suis franchement heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Kakashi : Moi de même.

Brook : Sanji m'a dit que vous êtes un grand dragueur ?

Kakashi : T'as vraiment dit ça ? **demanda Kakashi en se tournant brusquement vers Sanji.**

Sanji : Quoi c'est la vérité, tu es un exemple pour moi Kakashi Sempai, **se justifia la blond.**

Kakashi : Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. **(sourire gêné)**

Sanji : C'est pourtant la simple vérité Sempai.

Brook: Pourrais-tu me donner quelques conseils ?

Kakashi : Bon OK, explique moi un peu ta technique d'approche.

Brook : Je commence par ouvrir ma veste et bomber le torse.

Kakashi : "Bomber le torse", **répéta-t-il incrédule.**

Brook : Oui, pour mettre en évidence mes ab-dos.

Kakashi : Mais t'es un squelette !

Brook : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?! **Se vexa Brook.**

Kakashi : Non rien, continue.

Brook : Ensuite je la complimente sur sa beauté et son habillement.

Kakashi : Bien vu ! Toutes les filles adorent être complimentées.

Brook : Et enfin je conclus, mais en général ça se fini mal, **fit Brook avec une voix caverneuse montrant son accablement.** **C'est limite s'il ne sortait pas sa guitare pour allier ses paroles à une mélodie triste et poignante de ses mésaventures avec la gente féminine.**

Kakashi : Bizarre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles refusent.

Brook : Ouais pourquoi refuser de me le montrer. Je suis un gars bien pourtant, un gentleman !

Kakashi : Ouais même moi je te le donnerait je n..

Brook : Quoi hors de question ! Je veux pas voir le tien ! Ceux des garçons ne m'intéressent pas !

Kakashi : Hein? Attends est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose là ?

Brook: Bien sûr, de sous-vêtements. **(sourire)**

Kakashi : Quoi ? **fit Kakashi incrédule, l'œil exorbité.**

Brook : Ouais son sous-vêtement, sa culotte quoi. Pourquoi tu parlais pas de ça toi ? **Fit le musicien en haussant ses sourcils inexistants.**

Kakashi : Non! Je parlais de numéro ! Mais quel genre de pervers il faut être pour demander à une fille de montrer sa culotte au premier rendez-vous?!

Brook : C'est bon c'est pas ma faute! Je suis _culotodépendant._

Sanji : Pff ! N'importe quoi.

Brook : Oh ça va ! Vous êtes aussi pervers que moi, bande de mateurs de magazine play-boy!

Sanji : Pas du tout! On a fait qu'étudier la culture de cette planète.

Kakashi : Parfaitement !

Hôtesse : Bonjour je suis l'hôtesse

Kakashi/Sanji: Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Hurlèrent les deux amateurs de femmes en voyant les courbes de l'hôtesse.**

Hôtesse : ? **L'hôtesse leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé et souligné au crayon avec un professionnalisme, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces deux hommes.**

Kakashi : Bonjour vous êtes ravissante, **fit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec une voix séductrice.**

Sanji : Bien le bonjour chère magnifique demoiselle, **ajouta Sanji d'une voix digne d'un acteur de cinéma romantique.**

Hôtesse : Euh merci, je suis touchée. **(sourire)**

Brook : Ouais moi aussi ça m'arrive. **(sourire)**

Hôtesse : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive souvent ?

Brook: Beh de me toucher.

Hôtesse: ... (-_-')

Sanji : Ne vous occupez pas de lui.

Kakashi : Ouais. Il est malade.

Hôtesse: Okey, je vois. Si vous avez la moindre question ou demande particulière n'hésitez pas.

Brook : Oui, moi j'en ai une.

Kakashi: (J'ai un mauvais pressentiment **, pensa t-il.** )

Hôtesse : Oui, je vous écoute.

Brook : Chère Madame... Auriez vous l'obligeance de me montrer votre petite culo-

PAF! **Brook n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçu une claque de la charmante hôtesse.**

Hôtesse : Une autre question ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le consternation, laissant une veine battre sur sa tempe.**

Sanji : Euh... Non ça sera tout, merci bien.

Hôtesse : Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez moi en appuyant sur le bouton "service" à droite de votre écran.

 **Puis elle s'en alla.**

Kakashi : J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, **dit-il en regardant Brook aplati contre son siège.**

Brook : Je crois que j'ai une érection.

Kakashi : Hein ? Mais t'es un squelette !

Brook : Rooooooh ça va! Lâche moi avec ça !

 **Pendant ce temps au rang 4**

 **Franky qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver l'usage de son postérieur, était parvenu à s'asseoir. Mais voilà, après avoir bu sept litres de cola ce dernier avait besoin de vidanger sa vessie ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile, étant donné qu'une demoiselle au cheveux rose avec un casque sur la tête lui bloquait le passage.**

 **Celle ci était concentrée par les merveilles qu'offrait notre monde. En outre en navigant sur son écran, elle avait découvert une série catégorie drama : Sekaiichi Hatstukoi. Elle était plongée dans son monde, et vu ce que Brook lui avait raconté, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait énerver.**

 **Franky se mit à réfléchir et fini par trouver une solution pour lui faire comprendre sans trop la gêner dans son délire, qu'il avait une envie pressente. Il commença à lui faire des signes pour décoller son regard de l'écran. La jeune femme perturbée par les singeries de l'homme à sa gauche, lui jeta un regard. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, il passa donc à la seconde étape.**

 **Sous le regard perplexe et passablement énervé de sa voisine, il leva son index, le pointa en direction de son entre jambe et fit un grossier sourire. Pour Franky la signification de ce geste signifie :** _j'ai envie de pisser tu peux te lever s'il te plait_ **. Pour Sakura en revanche, voir un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, en slip, qui lui montrait du doigt son pénis avec un gros sourire signifiait un autre genre de demande dans son esprit, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.**

 **Sakura : SHÂNNARÔ !**

 **Conclusion ne jamais déranger une fille en plein drama, surtout si c'est un yaoi, surtout avec ce genre de méthodes, surtout si cette dernière peut créer un cratère avec la seule force des ses poings. La prochaine fois Franky prendra des couches.**

 **Retournons au rang 2**

Sasuke : Allez Law, pas besoin d'avoir honte.

Law : Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis Trafalgar D Water Law ! Je ne suis pas sensé avoir peur de quoi que ce soit !

Sasuke : OK, OK c'est bon j'ai compris. Tu sais quoi ? Et si tu oubliais que nous sommes dans un avion.

Law : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sasuke : Tu n'as qu'à discuter avec ton voisin.

Law : OK, pourquoi pas ça ne pourra qu'atténuer ma peur de toute façon. **Law se retourna vers Robin qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.** Robin ? **L'apostropha-t-il.**

Robin : Oui ?

Law : Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air dans les nuages.

Robin : Oh... Rien, je réfléchissais à un truc.

Law : Quoi donc ?

Robin : D'après toi si notre avion s'écrase dans l'Océan, notre corps flottera sur le ventre ou sur le dos ?

Law : Maman...

Sasuke : Robin ! **S'indigna Sasuke.**

Law : Tu m'avais dit que parler à mon voisin me permettrai d'oublier ma peur. **Sanglota-t-il.**

Sasuke : Désolé, j'avais oublié qui était ta voisine. Je sais ! Et si tu jouais, pour passer le temps ?

Law : À quoi ?

Sasuke : Ce que tu veux.

Law : Eh bien, j'ai découvert un jeu sur mon écran d'accueil du nom de "Mot magique" qui m'a l'air pas mal. Regarde.

Sasuke: C'est un jeu de quoi ?

Law : De lettres, en gros l'IA te donne des définitions et toi tu dois deviner le mots le plus rapidement possible. Tu veux jouer ?

Sasuke: OK, ça peut être marrant.

Law : OK, on commence niveau. Normale, difficile ou expert ?

Sasuke : Je t'en prie voyons, je suis un Uchiwa.

Law: Expert. Premier mot : adverbe de temps signifiant le jour même ?

Sasuke: Aujourd'hui. J'espère que la suite sera plus complexe.

Law : On fait une partie en dix mots. En cinq lettres : puissance supérieure qui semble régler d'une manière fatale les événements de la vie Humaine.

Sasuke : Destin.

Law : En onze lettres : développement d'une action.

Sasuke : Déroulement.

Law : Mais comment tu fais pour trouver ça aussi vite ?!

Sasuke : Rien de plus facile je suis un...

Law : Ouais c'est bon on a compris t'es un Uchiwa ! Ok c'est à mon tour.

 **Sasuke regarda attentivement le mot et resta étrangement silencieux.**

Law : Quoi?

Sasuke : Euh on devrait peut être changer de jeu ?

Law : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Eh bien... Je-je...

Law : Ah je vois tu as peur que je gagne, rien d'étonnant t'es peut être un Uchiwa mais je suis un D, **affirma-t-il fièrement**. Donc arrête de te défiler et Ikuzo.

Sasuke : Bon, si tu veux. En cinq lettres : moyen de locomotion aérien.

Law : C'est une blague là hein ?!

Sasuke : Non je t'assure.

Law : A...Avion.

Sasuke : Exact. Ça va ?

Law: Oui bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence après tout non ?!

Sasuke : Ouais t'as raison c'est pas comme si l'IA t'adressait un message directement.

Law : Exact. Bon on continue.

Sasuke : En cinq lettres : arrêt accidentel du fonctionne...

Law: Panne !

Sasuke : C'est du rapide.

Law : Je suis un D c'est normal. **(sourire)**

Sasuke : En cinq lettres : atterrissage très brutal.

Law : Crash !

Sasuke : Bien joué.

Law : Normal je suis un..

Sasuke : C'est bon t'es lourd ! En sept lettres : expérience sensorielle ou émotionnelle désagréable.

Law : Douleur !

Sasuke : En quatre lettres : cessation de vie.

Law : Mort ! Hein ? J'aime pas trop la tournure que prend ce jeu.

Sasuke : Tu te fais des id... Et si on jouait à UNO ? **(sourire gêné)**

Law : Non ! Il reste encore deux mots, je suis pas du genre à abandonner.

Sasuke : OK. (ça va pas arranger sa phobie...) En cinq lettres : meuble fait pour s'asseoir.

Law : Siège ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Law : Attend mais là ça commence à faire flipper !

Sasuke : (Et encore t'as pas vu le dernier mot) On peut arrêter là si tu veux ?

Law : Non ça va... On termine. Aller dernier mot.

Sasuke : Dernier mot: entier naturel qui précède douze.

Law: Treize !

Robin : Oh...c'est bizarre on dirait que l'IA essaie de te dire un message.

Law : Comment ça ?

Robin : Eh bien si on prend les mots dans l'ordre ça donne comme message : Aujourd'hui le destin va suivre ce déroulement, une personne va prendre l'avion, celui ci va tomber en panne puis subir un crash. Cette personne va goûter à la douleur et enfin la mort. Cette personne est assise au siège treize.

Law: Tu entends ça Sasuke ?! On va tous mourir !

Sasuke : Non je..

Law : Oui tu as raison! C'est qu'un jeu, hein ?!

Sasuke : En faite ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le message parlait du passager place treize, donc il n'y a que lui qui est destiné à mourir.

Law: ...

Sasuke : Law?

Law : Cette fois c'est bon je suis à bout ! **Dit-il en se levant précipitamment.**

Sasuke : Law, ou tu vas ?!

Law : Au diable cette supercherie, je me tire !

 _Votre attention Mme et M (Mesdames et Messieurs), l'A721 va bientôt décoller. Veuillez regagner vos places et attachez vos ceintures._

Sasuke : T'as entendu ? Allez viens t'asseoir et attache ta ceinture.

 **Paniqué comme jamais mais décidé à rester humble dans sa peur, Law exécuta les ordres de Sasuke. L'avion commença alors à prendre de la vitesse pour s'envoler. Sasuke regarda Law dont le visage se décomposait de plus en plus.**

Law: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... **Souffla Law sans arrêt, pétrifié de peur.**

Sasuke : Ca va Law, attrape-moi la main, tout va bien se passer.

Law : Et puis quoi encore ?! T'attraper la main ?! Tu pense à mon image ?!

Sasuke : On s'en fou de ton image, je veux juste que tu de détendes un peu.

Robin : Hum. Est-ce le début d'une romance yaoï ? ( **sourire)**

Sasuke : Quoi ? **Fit Sasuke en se tournant brusquement vers Robin.**

Robin : Non rien.

 **Soudain l'avion commença son envol, avec les turbulences qui vont avec. Law attrapa aussitôt la main de Sasuke**

Sasuke : AÏE ! Pas si fort !

Law : Aaaah ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasukeee !

Robin : Oh là là, c'est fou comme vos cris sont excitants ! **(sourire)**

Sasuke : Toi silence ! Obsédée !

Law : Sasukeee !

Sasuke : QUOI !

Law : On vole !

Sasuke : Beh ouais... C'est le principe d'un avion, non !? Maintenant par pitié, calme-toi et desserre ma main, je ne la sens presque plus.

Law : Désolé... Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Law : Merci.

Sasuke : Ça ne fait rien, tu me revaudras ça, après tout l'aventure vient à peine de commencer **(sourire)**.

 **Et ainsi nos deux équipes sont en route vers une aventure palpitante qui leur réserve de nombreuses surprises.**

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^_**

 ** _Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu_**

 ** _a +_**


	9. Koh Lanta(5)

**Discussion mouvementée**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **La classe premium était constituée de la sorte, à gauche, se trouvent quatre rangs composés de deux places et à droite, quatre rangs de trois places.**

Rang 1

Coté gauche/ Coté droit

Siège 1- Siège 2 . . . . . . . .Siège 9 - Siège 10 - Siège 11

Hinata - Ino . . . . . . . . . . . Brook - Kakashi - Sanji

Rang 2

Siège 3 - Siège 4 . . . . . . .Siège 12 - Siège 13 - Siège 14

Naruto - Luffy . . . . . . . . . Sasuke - Law - Robin

Rang 3

Siège 5 - Siège 6 . . . . . . . Siège 15 - Siège 16 - Siège 17

Choji - Ussop . . . . . . . . . . Akamaru - Chopper - Kiba

Rang 4

Siège 7 - Siège 8 . . . . . . . .Siège 18 - Siège 19 - Siège 20

Skikamaru - **(vide)**. . . . . . . Sakura - Franky - ... **(place qui était attribuée à l'origine à Nami)**

 **Rang 3**

 **Kiba était contrarié de sa place, il aurait aimé être à coté de Luffy dont il avait jugé la personnalité très drôle, et attachante. Ce qui lui avait plu aussi c'est que Luffy semblait adorer son chien, si seulement il savait... Au lieu de ça il était bloqué entre le hublot et une espèce de peluche raton laveur qui l'ignorait totalement préférant taper la discute avec son chien. Bref il s'ennuyait terriblement. C'est alors qu'apparu l'hôtesse qui enfin lui redonna le sourire, du moins l'espace d'un instant.**

Hôtesse : Bonjour messieurs, je suis votre hôtesse pour ce vol. Si vous avez la moindre question ou demande particulière n'hésitez pas, appelez moi en appuyant sur le bouton "service" à droite de votre écran.

Kiba : Non tout va bien, merci, **répondit ce dernier pensant que cette question lui était posée.**

 **L'hôtesse visiblement surprise regarda Kiba avec étonnement avant de s'agenouiller devant Akamaru et de demander une question à ce dernier.**

Hôtesse : Monsieur vous avez un drôle de chien, j'ai bien cru qu'il m'avait parlé. De quelle race est-il ? **Demanda-t-elle en pointant Kiba du doigt.**

Kiba : Oi c'est moi son maître !

Hôtesse : Ça alors mais il parle vraiment !

Chopper : Oui je sais ce que vous ressentez, j'ai moi même était le premier surpris.

Hôtesse : _Oh so cute !_ T'es trop mignon ! **Déclara la jeune femme avant d'embrasser le célèbre Médecin des Mugi dont les petites pattes ne touchées pas le plancher de l'avion.**

Chopper : Lâche moi bougre d'idiote tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! **S'écria l'être au nez bleu avec un large sourire qui discréditait clairement ses propos.**

Kiba : Mais de quoi tu parles satané raton laveur en peluche !

Chopper : Je suis un renne alors fait gaffe à ce que tu dis sale clebs !

Kiba : Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis un humain !

Hôtesse : Vraiment ?

Kiba : Oui !

Chopper : Je vais demander à Akamaru. Akamaru, ce drôle de personnage au visage grotesque est- il humain ?

Akamaru : Waouf waouf !

Chopper : Je vois.

Hôtesse : Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Chopper: Il a dit que malgré sa sale tronche-

Kiba : Eh j'ai pas une-

Chopper : Ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle enfoiré ! **Proclama Chopper avant de lui asséner un violent coup de sabot qui fit s'aplatir la tête de Kiba sur le hublot.**

 **Ussop qui avait assisté à la scène ne pus empêcher de rire avant de ponctuer ses moqueries par** HaschTag Victime !

Chopper : Je disais donc qu'il a dit "malgré sa sale tronche son odeur pestilentielle causé par le fait que monsieur à horreur de se laver-

Kiba : Une étude a prouvée qu'il n'était pas bon de se laver tout les jours ! **Se défendit Kiba en interrompant de nouveau le renne, mauvaise idée…**

Chopper : "Heavy point" **Le petit renne chétif prit alors l'apparence d'un colosse très musclé et infligea une sévère raclée à son voisin.**

Chôji : Mon dieu c'est quoi ce truc ! **Demanda le jeune garçon en regardant ce spectacle si particulier.**

Ussop : Ha ha ! Tu vois la forme qu'a prit notre médecin de bord, et bien c'est grâce à mon entrainement spécial.

Chôji : Vraiment ?

Ussop : Bien évidemment ! Je suis un grand maître d'arts martiaux unanimement reconnu dans mon monde comme "God Ussop" **révéla ce dernier.**

Chôji : Vraiment? Dites m'en plus Ussop sensei? **demanda-t-il le regard plein d'admiration pour son voisin**

Usoop : Eh bien dernièrement, avant de venir ici pour cette aventure, j'ai à moi seul mis un terme à la tyrannie d'un puissant individu coriace, puissant et cruel : Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

Chôji : Wow !

Ussop : Le combat fut rude mais j'ai enfin terrassé l'ennemi en usant de ma technique légendaire "Ussop Marteau 10 tonne". Maintenant ce tyran est condamné à fabriquer des centaines de vêtement dans la prison d'Impel Down mais vu son fruit du démon il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de problème pour tricoter. **(Rire)**

Chôji : Vous êtes un vrai héros !

Ussop : Tu sais mes amis m'ont aussi aidé même si j'ai fait le plus gros du travail. A ce jour une gigantesque statue à mon effigie trône sur Dressarosa mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me vanter. Je ne suis qu'un simple membre d'équipage bien que je possède une armée de huit milles hommes, **dit l'homme dont la fourberie n'égale que la taille de son nez avec un sourire faussement humble.**

Chooji : Et modeste en plus.

Chopper : Bien, est ce que tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? **Demanda chopper à Kiba avec un regard noir.**

Kiba : Euh...n-non...ri..en...du tout, **peina à répondre ce dernier, le visage boursouflé.**

Chopper : Je continue alors. Je disais donc il a dit "malgré sa sale tronche son odeur pestilentielle causé par le fait que monsieur à horreur de se laver, son manque de bonne manière et son peu de faculté intellectuelle c'est bien mon maître. Maintenant que ce problème est résolu pourriez vous nous apporter quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent ? On commence à avoir faim."

Hôtesse : Il a dit tout ça ?

Chopper : Le langage des chiens est assez particulier. **(Sourire)**

Hôtesse : Bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

 **Pendant ce temps au rang 1**

Hinata : Dis, que penses-tu de ce voyage ?

Ino : Comment ça ?

Hinata : Je veux dire, on venait à peine de terminer cette guerre, Konoha était encore en ruines alors pourquoi avoir accepté cette mission ?

Ino : C'est à Naruto qu'il faut poser la question. Moi ce qui me rend folle c'est que Sai soit resté là bas alors que Chôji lui soit ici. Vociféra la blonde.

Hinata : Il pourrait se rendre utile.

Ino : "utile"? C'est une épreuve de survie pas un concours de Sumo ou de mangeur de hot dogs ! Bref, comment tu trouves nos adversaires ? **Demanda-t-elle en abordant une expression digne de la plus grande des fangirl.**

Hinata : Eh bien je distingue rien en les regardant, c'est comme si ils étaient dépourvu de chakra.

Ino : Mais non je ne parlais pas de ça ! Comment sont-ils physiquement ?

Hinata : Oh je vois. Eh bien ils sont musclés et semble se battre tous de manière différente. Le blond à l'air d'utiliser plus ses jambes, celui avec la crête et les cheveux bleus étant donné ses bras robustes et en total opposition avec ses jambes chétifs plus avec ses poings, le-

Ino : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je te demande ce que tu ressens ?

Hinata : Oh c'est bon j'ai compris. Eh bien pour tout te dire je commence à avoir une petite faim on devrait appeler l'Hôtesse.

Ino : Décidément tu comprends rien à rien, laisse tomber.

 **Voyons maintenant ce qui se passe en Première classe du coté de Denis, son assistant et Nami.**

 **Ces trois là confortablement assis, chacun dans leur long et spacieux fauteuil vibro-massant, dégustant caviar, saumon et autre mets de luxe tout en s'abreuvant de grands crus, devant un écran plat incurvé plus qu'imposant de un mètre de long pour deux de large.**

 **Ecran plat incurvé**

Fauteuil de : Nami Fauteuil de : Dennis Fauteuil de : l'assistant

Nami : Ce repas est vraiment succulent, il est même digne d'égaler un de ceux de Sanji.

Dennis : Effectivement il est savoureux rien d'étonnant la recette vient d'un grand chef du nom de Toriko tu ne le connais surement pas-

Nami : Toriko ! **Coupa la jeune fille.** Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est ce gars tout musclé en tenue orange. On l'a déjà rencontré à deux reprises, même que Luffy l'a affronté et à déclaré qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il n'est jamais affronté. Alors comme ça vous le connaissez ?

Dennis : Effectivement mais cela remonte à plus de dix ans maintenant.

Nami : Plus de dix ans ! Mais vous avez quel âge ?

Dennis : Qui sait? **(sourire)** Enfin bref même si le projet de base était d'opposer les personnages de vos mondes respectifs on a d'abord fait quelques tests notamment un épisode pilote uniquement avec Toriko et ses amis.

Nami : Je vois, c'est donc un personnage de manga lui aussi, dans votre monde du moins.

Dennis : Pas seulement, c'est aussi un anime tu veux le voir ?

Nami : Oui bien su- **Soudain la jeune rousse eut une idée, une idée susceptible de lui donné à elle et son équipe un gros avantage sur leurs rivaux.** Dites Dennis est ce que Naruto aussi est un anime ? **Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant brusquement de l'homme ses attributs féminin bien avant.**

Dennis : Euh o-oui effectivement, **répondit l'homme d'un regard lubrique totalement sous le charme de la belle navigatrice**

Nami : On pourrait le regarder ? **Demanda-t-elle en caressant la cuisse de l'animateur.**

Dennis : Bien sûr ! **S'écria l'homme le visage rouge d'excitation.**

Assistant : Hors de question !

Nami : Pourquoi ! **L'interrogea la rousse en se levant, visiblement énervée.**

Assistant : Question de bon sens, en regardant cet anime tu seras au courant des techniques et des faiblesses de l'équipe adverse. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Nami : Cela ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, **déclara la jeune femme en se rasseyant.**

Assistant : Mouais...

Dennis : C'est bon, puisqu'elle te dit que ce n'est pas le cas !

Assistant : Bien, néanmoins je garde un œil sur toi.

Nami : _Kuso satané assistant !_

 **Retournant maintenant au rang 2**

Sasuke : Alors Law ça va?

Law : Ça peut aller j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Robin : Penser à quoi ? Que tu es à plus de dix milles mètres du sol ? Que si on tombe on n'a aucune chance de survivre ? Que-

Law : Mais ferme la sorcière !

Robin : **(Sourire)**

Sasuke : Dit Law, ce Luffy à l'air vachement fort je peux le sentir.

Law : Ouais mais il est surtout très con.

Sasuke : Certes mais en matière de connerie je doute qu'il puisse égaler Naruto.

Law : Et moi je dis que Naruto n'arrive pas à la cheville de Luffy sur ce critère.

Sasuke : Le plus con des deux c'est Naruto.

Law : C'est Luffy !

Sasuke : Naruto !

Law : Luffy !

 **Soudain les deux ténébreux furent interrompu par la voix d'un individu qui hurlait dans leurs rangée.**

Luffy : Naruto j'ai chaud ouvre la fenêtre !

Naruto : On est dans un avion baka ! Donc on dit ouvre le hublot.

Luffy : A ouais c'est vrai. **(Sourire)** Tu peux ouvrir le hublot s'il-te-plaît ?

Naruto : Voilà tu sais faire preuve d'intelligence finalement, **dit ce dernier avant de se retourner vers son hublot, cherchant une poignée qui lui permettrait de l'ouvrir.**

Luffy : Alors ?

Naruto : Je ne trouve pas la poignée.

Luffy : Bon bah t'as qu'à le casser.

Naruto : Ouais t'as raison c'est la meilleur solution. **Naruto leva alors son poing prêt à détruire le hublot. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Sasuke qui colla une bonne claque derrière la tête du blondinet.** Aïe !

Law : Mais en faite vous êtes tout les deux de vrais cons ! Vous voulez tous nous tuer ?

Sasuke : Si vous avez chaud vous n'avez qu'à monter la puissance de la clim bande de crétins !

Luffy : T'es bête ou quoi ? Si on monte la clim on aura plus chaud, c'est logique, **affirma le jeune homme au chapeau de paille confiant.**

Naruto : Effectivement Luffy à raison, **le** **soutenu son complice.**

Sasuke : Navrant, **soupira l'Uchiwa**

Law : Laisse tomber. Bon on retourne à notre place mais on vous garde à l'œil alors plus de bêtises ! **Ordonna le Chirurgien de la mort avant de prendre congé suivi par Sasuke.**

* * *

 **De retour au rang 3**

 **L'hôtesse était enfin de retour et avait apporté de quoi manger à Chopper, Akamaru et Kiba. Chacun semblait particulièrement satisfait de son plat. Chopper se délectait avec sourire de sa gigantesque barbe à papa, Akamaru avait quant à lui reçu un succulent et énorme plat de lasagne enfin Kiba avait reçu à sa grande stupéfaction un os de quarante-cinq centimètres.**

Kiba : Mais bordel puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas un chien !

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu et à trés vite :)_**


	10. Koh Lanta(6)

**Conflits de voisinage**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **La classe premium était constituée de la sorte, à gauche, se trouvent quatre rangs composés de deux places et à droite, quatre rangs de trois places.**

Rang 1

Coté gauche/ Coté droit

Siège 1- Siège 2 . . . . . . . .Siège 9 - Siège 10 - Siège 11

Hinata - Ino . . . . . . . . . . . Brook - Kakashi - Sanji

Rang 2

Siège 3 - Siège 4 . . . . . . .Siège 12 - Siège 13 - Siège 14

Naruto - Luffy . . . . . . . . . Sasuke - Law - Robin

Rang 3

Siège 5 - Siège 6 . . . . . . . Siège 15 - Siège 16 - Siège 17

Choji - Ussop . . . . . . . . . . Akamaru - Chopper - Kiba

Rang 4

Siège 7 - Siège 8 . . . . . . . .Siège 18 - Siège 19 - Siège 20

Skikamaru - **(vide)**. . . . . . . Sakura - Franky - ... **(place qui était attribuée à l'origine à Nami)**

 **Rang 2**

 **Cela fait à présent quatre heures que nos aventuriers transpercent les nuages à bord de l'A721, et ils sont maintenant proches d'atteindre leur destination. Comme depuis la première seconde de leur rencontre, nos deux chefs d'équipe se disputent.**

Naruto : Mais puisque je te dis que Jiraya est le plus fort papy de tous les temps! **Commença le blond imperturbable.**

Luffy : Et moi j'te dis que c'est Barbe blanche! **Reprit le jeune au chapeau de paille.**

Naruto : Pfff! Jiraya était tellement fort qu'il était capable de détruire facilement une montagne. **Hurla-t-il sans l'ombre d'un doute.**

Luffy : Ah ouais ! Eh beh Barbe blanche une fois, il a créé un gigantesque séisme qui a carrément inversé le ciel et la mer! **Rétorqua-t-il emplit de conviction en faisant de grand geste.**

Naruto : Un séisme? **Demanda-t-il incrédule.** Ce n'est pas possible tu mens.

Luffy : Je ne mens pas! Barbe blanche il mettrait KO ton Jiraya avec une main. C'est l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Naruto : C'est Ero-senin le plus puissant et même qu'il coucherait ton Barbe blanche avec le petit doigt.

Luffy : N'importe quoi! Il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à voir par toi-même. **Luffy se mit à écrire quelque chose sur sa télécommande sous le regard incompris de son rival du jour.**

Naruto : Tu fais quoi?

Luffy : Regarde! **Ordonna-t-il tout sourire. Sur son écran on pouvait voir le grand Barbe blanche** **fracasser** **d'un coup de poing et cela avec une facilité déconcertante, le crâne d'un géant vêtu d'un uniforme militaire.**

Naruto : Nandato'ttebayo! Il est... Hyper grand et... Si fort. **Avoua malgré lui le prétendant au titre d'Hokage.**

Luffy : N'est-ce pas? **Sourit-il.**

Naruto : Comment t'as fait pour avoir cette vidéo?

Luffy : "Youteub"

Naruto : Hein? Ce n'est pas plutôt "Youtube"?

Luffy : Ouais c'est pareil.

Naruto : Non pas du tout!

Luffy : Ok, relax mec. C'est l'hôtesse qui m'a montré des applications pour me faire patienter avant l'arrivée de ma commande.

Naruto : Ah, je vois. Mais dis-moi Luffy? **Le jeune junchiriki froissa son visage, quelque chose semblait le perturber.**

Luffy : Oui.

Naruto : Ce papy s'appelle bien Barbe blanche, non?

Luffy : Beh oui.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi il a une moustache ?

Luffy : Là je dois dire que tu me pose une colle. Peut être qu'il trouvait que Barbe Blanche faisait plus stylé que « Moustache blanche »?

Naruto : Mouais, tu dois avoir raison.

Luffy : Bref, alors prêt à admettre que Barbe blanche est le plus cool et fort de tout les papys?

Naruto : C'est vrai qu'il est fort mais Jiraya est plus cool et plus marrant.

Luffy : Bon voyons voir ça. **Luffy tapa alors sur sa télécommande :" Jiraya cool" ce qui fit apparaître sur son écran l'image de Jiraya en mode** **Ermite** **.** C'est quoi ce truc?

Naruto : Beh c'est Jiraya. **Révéla-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.**

Luffy : **Luffy se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de reprendre.** Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ton papy crapaud est plus stylé qu'un Yonkou?

Naruto : Il est drôle, cool et c'est un grand perv...- **Se stoppa brusquement le natif de Konoha.**

Luffy : « Perv »?

Naruto : Séducteur. **Se reprit-il d'un sourire gêné.**

Luffy : En quoi être séducteur c'est cool?

Naruto : Beh quand t'es un séducteur t'as plein de filles avec toi, d'ailleurs il m'a confié quelques petites astuces. **Fanfaronna-t-il.**

Luffy : Vraiment? **Demanda le capitaine pirate pas vraiment convaincu.**

Naruto : Ouais! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis un vrai tombeur moi! Je suis un homme, un vrai. Qui ne cesse de combler de bonheur d'innombrable **s** beauté **s** , en leur offrant de doux et agréable **s** baisers. Rien de surprenant je suis "Naruto le héros de la quatrième grande guerre Ninja" après tout et...-

Luffy : Haha ! **Se mit-il à rire stoppant au passage le monologue du "Héros de la quatrième grande guerre Ninja".**

Naruto : Quoi qu'est-ce qui se... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **Naruto prit alors connaissance de ce qui amusé tant son voisin, sur son écran trônait une image, une image qui relatée un événement assez gênant de son passé. Sur cette image on pouvait clairement voir Sasuke et lui enfant, en plein "French Kiss".**

Luffy : Ouais un tombeur comme tu dis.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! **Se** **défendit-il.**

Luffy : No problem, j'ai rien contre les momosexuels. **Relativisa-t-il tout sourire.**

Naruto : On dit homosexuel.

Luffy : Ouais tu sais de quoi tu parles.

Naruto : Sasuke et moi on n'est pas gay **s**! C'était un accident ! **Essaya-t-il de convaincre son interlocuteur, d'un ton fébrile et les joues roses.**

Luffy : C'est pourtant clair non? **Pointa-t-il l'image de son** **index.**

Naruto : Arrête avec ça! Cette image a été sortie de son contexte, il faut voir l'action dans son intégralité.

Luffy : Son intégralité? Quoi t'as trébuché et tu es retombé sur sa bouche ? C'est ça?

Naruto : Voilà c'est ça!

Luffy : Mouais... **Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Naruto : Comment ça "mouais"? Et puis tu c'est quoi t'es juste jaloux!

Luffy : Jaloux? De quoi?

Naruto : De moi! **Affirma-t-il avec assurance.**

Luffy : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Parce que tu n'as embrassé personne.

Luffy : C'est choses-là ne m'intéressent pas. Moi ce que je veux, c'est être le Roi des pirates.

Naruto : Vraiment? Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que personne ne veut de toi?

Luffy : Hum... Beh je crois bien qu'il y a une fille qui s'intéressait à moi un moment. **Révéla-t-il l'air pensif.**

Naruto : Vraiment ?

Luffy : Ouais, elle s'appelait Boa Hancock.

Naruto : Hahaha **, p** **ouffa-t-il de rire.** Ça se voit que tu viens d'inventer ce prénom.

Luffy : Pas du tout!

Naruto : Vu son nom ça doit être quelqu'un de pas très séduisant. **Présuma-t-il.**

Luffy : Je ne sais pas, t'as qu'à juger par toi même regarde.

Naruto : CANON! **S'écria le futur Hokage les yeux en cœur.** Elle est magnifique!

Luffy : Vraiment? Elle est si jolie que ça?

Naruto : Mais bon sang, quel genre de garçon tu es au juste? **Fit Naruto n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.** T'aime pas les filles ?

Luffy : Les filles ça ne se mange pas, je préfère la viande.

Naruto : Drôle de raisonnement. Mais d'un autre coté il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde qu'un bon bol de râmen.

Luffy : Beh si de la viande. **Dit-il machinalement.**

Naruto : Oi, retire ça!

Luffy : Jamais!

Naruto : Si tu ne retires pas ça on va avoir un problème. **L'avertit Naruto le visage étrangement sérieux.**

Luffy: Un problème?

Naruto : Oui, retire ça sinon...-

Luffy : Sinon quoi? **Le coupa-t-il en se levant.**

Naruto : Tu auras affaire à moi. **Se leva-t-il à son tour.**

Luffy : Intéressant, tu as l'air d'être balèze.

Naruto : Tu l'auras cherché 'ttebayo! **Fit-il en se mettant en position de combat.**

Luffy : Yosh!

 **La tension était palpable, nos deux chefs d'équipe semblaientprêts à en découdre quand ils furent tout deux perturbé** **s** **par une odeur alléchante.**

Naruto : Râmen?

Luffy : Viande?

Hôtesse: Le repas est servi ! **S'écria l'hôtesse en arrivant, au commande de son petit chariot.**

Naruto etLuffy: Yatta! **S'écrièrent nos bagarreurs en regagnant leur** **s** **siège** **s** **à toute vitesse en oubliant ce qu'ils faisaient.**

Hôtesse : Assortiment de viande pour notre charmant pirate ainsi qu'un assortiment de Râmen pour notre élégant Ninja.

Luffy : Wow y'a du poulet, du lapin, du canard, du steak et de la viande mizu ! Merci madame ! **Remercia le premier, bave aux lèvres avant d'attaquer son plat.**

Naruto : Râmen au Curry, au poulet et au bœuf. Je suis aux anges ! Merci ! **Remercia le second la bouche déjà bien rempli** **e** **.**

Hôtesse : De rien, bon appétit ! **Puis elle continua son service.**

Naruto : Dis Luffy?

Luffy : Ouais, quoi?

Naruto : Barbe blanche est un papy vraiment cool, je voudrais bien le rencontrer une fois l'aventure fini **e**.

Luffy : **Luffy s'arrêta de manger et son visage devint sombre.** Cela risque d'être difficile.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Luffy : Il est mort.

Naruto : Mort? Je... Je ne savais pas. Il était pourtant si fort.

Luffy : En effet. Barbe blanche n'est plus en vie mais rien ne m'empêche de voir Jiraya. Une fois l'aventure finie, avant de repartir dans mon monde, amène moi le voir.

Naruto : **Le visage du blond changea à son tour.** Je crains que comme pour Barbe blanche cela ne soit pas possible. Lui aussi il est mort. Il était ma seule famille, mon maître, mon ami et mon grand-père.

Luffy : Désolé. Toute mes condoséquence. Non. Condoléssance? Euuh condo... Condo...

Naruto : Condoléances, peut-être?

Luffy : Ouais voilà, c'est ça!

Naruto : Merci.

Luffy : Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un membre de sa famille.

Naturo : Tu as perdu quelqu'un toi aussi?

Luffy: Il s'appelait Ace, c'était mon grand frère. Il était courageux et fort je n'ai même jamais réussi à le battre.

Naruto : Wow, la vache. Il devait être sacrément balèze alors?

Luffy : Tu l'a dis!

Naruto : Je suis désolé.

Luffy : Pourquoi,c'est pas toi qui l'as tué.

Naruto : Oui je sais je dis ça pour la forme. T'es bizarre toi.

Luffy : Ne soit pas désolé, au début j'étais triste mais, Ace est mort libre. Il a eu la vie qu'il souhaitait et il est mort sans aucun regret. Et puis je ne suis pas seul, j'ai mes Nakamas et mon grand-père et mon frère Sabo.

Naruto : Et tes parents?

Luffy: **Il se gratta nonchalamment la tête.** Pour ma mère je sais pas trop mais je crois bien que j'ai un père quelque part.

Naruto : Comment ça quelques part? Oh et puis laisse **tomber**. **Il leva alors son verre** Portons un toast, à Ace.

Luffy : Et à Jiraya.

 **Leur conflit maintenant enterré, et prit d'un élan de générosité, Naruto proposa à Luffy de goûter un de ses bols de râmen. Sans se faire attendre le jeune garçon dont la tête vaux 500 M de Berry asséna un rapide et violent coup de fourchette au bol de râmen saveur bœuf.**

Naruto : Alors, c'est bon?

Luffy : Délicieux! **Jubila-t-il de bonheur.**

Naruto : Tu vois que c'est bon les râmens.

Luffy : Ouep.

Naruto : Dis, tu me fais goûter ton assiette?

Luffy : **Son visage changea d'expression.** Quoi?

Naruto: Ouais, je **t'ai fait** goûter mon plat du coup fais moi goûter le tiens.

Luffy : Non. **Répondit-il d'un trait, d'un ton ferme et catégorique.**

Naruto : T'es sérieux ?

Luffy : Désolé mais la viande ça ne se partage pas. **Réaffirma-t-il son désaccord de plus belle.**

Naruto : Je te signal **e** qu'il y avait de la viande dans ce que je t'ai donné! **Lui fit remarquer Naruto.** Juste un bout ce n'est pas la mort.

Luffy: **Notre pirate soupira la mine agacée avant de se résigner à accéder à la demande de son voisin.** Tiens.

Naruto : Mer...- Tu te fous de moi là! **S'écria le Shinobi fou de rage.** Un os de poulet? Tu me propose un os de poulet!

Luffy : Quoi ça fait bien parti de la viande, non? **Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.**

Naruto : Je ne suis pas un chien bordel!

Luffy : Jamais content.

Naruto : Je vais te tuer! **Se jeta-t-il sur Luffy les yeux pleins de haine.**

Luffy : Touche pas à ma viande démon!


	11. Koh Lanta(7)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^  
**_

 _ **Salut tout le monde, ça fait longtemps. Voici un nouveau chapitre de Koh Lanta :D, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 ** _Réponse au review_**

 ** _grace240535:_** En effet c'est une belle amitié ^^

* * *

 **Atterrissage tumultueux**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **La classe premium était constituée de la sorte, à gauche, se trouvent quatre rangs composés de deux places et à droite, quatre rangs de trois places.**

Rang 1

Coté gauche/ Coté droit

Siège 1- Siège 2 . . . . . . . .Siège 9 - Siège 10 - Siège 11

Hinata - Ino . . . . . . . . . . . Brook - Kakashi - Sanji

Rang 2

Siège 3 - Siège 4 . . . . . . .Siège 12 - Siège 13 - Siège 14

Naruto - Luffy . . . . . . . . . Sasuke - Law - Robin

Rang 3

Siège 5 - Siège 6 . . . . . . . Siège 15 - Siège 16 - Siège 17

Choji - Ussop . . . . . . . . . . Akamaru - Chopper - Kiba

Rang 4

Siège 7 - Siège 8 . . . . . . . .Siège 18 - Siège 19 - Siège 20

Skikamaru - **(vide)**. . . . . . . Sakura - Franky - ... **(place qui était attribuée à l'origine à Nami)**

 **Rang 3**

 **17 heures. Nous retrouvons Ussop et Choji qui prenaient eux aussi connaissance de la multitude d'applications qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.**

Ussop : Et celle-là, elle sert à quoi?

Choji : Celle-là elle s'appelle Youtube elle permet de regarder des vidéos.

Ussop : Cool!

Choji : J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas me mettre votre combat contre le méchant dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure?

Ussop : Qui ça?

Choji : Doflamingo, bien sûr.

Ussop : Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Choji : Pourquoi? J'ai vraiment envie de voir le grand et légendaire « God Ussop » en action!

Ussop : Je comprends, mais je doute qu'il existe une vidéo de ce combat.

Choji : Si regardez **. Pointa-t-il son écran du doigt.** On a plus qu'à cliquer dessus et...-

Ussop : Stooooop ! Choji ne clique pas sur cette vidéo !

Choji : Pourquoi? Sensei, est-ce que vous me cachez quelque chose?

Ussop : **SogeKing soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux.** Oui.

Choji : Ussop-Sensei, que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes si sérieux tout d'un coup.

Ussop : Choji, en réalité, si je t'empêche de regarder cette vidéo c'est pour te sauver la vie.

Choji : Me sauver?

Ussop : Oui, lors de ce combat, j'ai utilisé une technique interdite.

Choji : Une technique... Interdite?

Ussop : Oui, le : « Phénix Flash Big Bang Suprême ». Il suffit que tu regardes cette technique une fois et...

Choji : Et quoi?

Ussop : Et BOUM! Ton cerveau explose.

Choji : Pas possible!

Ussop : C'est hélas la vérité mon cher Choji, alors promets-moi de ne jamais regarder cette vidéo.

Choji : Je vous le jure.

Ussop : C'est bien.

Choji : Vous êtes incroyable Ussop-Sensei!

Ussop : Arrête, tu me gêne **s**. Bon continuons, et celle là elle sert à quoi?

Choji : C'est Facebook, d'après ce que j'ai compris ça sert à communiquer avec ses amis.

Ussop : Oh, c'est quoi ça ?

Choji : Google Maps.

Ussop : Google Maps?

Choji : C'est une application qui permet de trouver la localisation exacte de n'importe quel endroit.

Ussop : N'importe quel endroit! **S'écria-t-il plein poumons.**

Choji : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous recherchez un endroit en particulier?

Ussop : **Le sniper de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. Il y avait bien un endroit qu'il désirait trouver.** Vas y, clique dessus.

Choji : Ok. Voilà qui est fait. Que dois-je taper?

Ussop : One Piece. **Notre long nez bien aimé était content, il était sur le point de découvrir l'emplacement de l'endroit qui cachait le plus grand secret de son monde.**

Choji : J'ai trouvé.

Ussop : Fais voir fais voir! Hein? C'est quoi **tous** ces trucs?

Choji : Oh, ça? C'est le nombre de propositions.

Ussop : Quoi!? 1M de propositions!

Choji : Apparemment c'est un nom assez répandu. Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?

Ussop : Malheureusement non.

Choji : Bon, beh on va être obligé de tous se les faire.

Ussop : Kuso, je me disais bien que c'était trop facile.

* * *

 **Rang 2**

 **17 h 30. Se rendant compte que l'avion** **perdait en altitude,** **Sasuke réveilla alors Law qui dormait paisiblement la tête posé** **e** **sur son épaule et la main droite fermement agrippée à son sabre.**

Sasuke : Law? Aucune réaction. **L'Uchiwa décida alors d'enlever la tête de son voisin de sur son épaule. Il approcha sa** **main** **gauche de la tête du shishibukai avant de se stopper brusquement. Sasuke venait de ressentir le bout d'une lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il regarda au niveau de son ventre et compris qu'elle était la cause de cette désagréable sensation. Il** **vit** **la main gauche de Law** **munie** **d'un couteau prêt à l'abattre au moindre mouvement suspect.** Mais à quoi tu joues Law?!

Law : Je pourrais te poser la même question! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire avec ta main?

Sasuke : Je voulais juste te réveiller !

Law : Je vois, tu comptais me réveiller pour m'empêcher de dormir afin que je ne sois plus en mesure de réfléchir convenablement dû au manque de sommeil, ainsi tu aurais mis hors service le stratège de l'ennemi **,** n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke : Quoi… ?

Law : Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage,Uchiwa Sasuke.

Robin : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on perd de l'altitude? **Demanda l'archéologue en regardant par son hublot.**

Law : Mais c'est vrai! Que se passe-t-il?

Sasuke : C'est pour ça que je voulais te réveiller, sale paranoïaque !

Law : Ah, je vois. Désolé.

Sasuke : Bonjour la confiance.

Law : La confiance? Qui t'as dis que je te faisais confiance?

Sasuke : Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Law : Certainement pas! Tu es bien trop intelligent, et je me méfie des gens intelligents. Pourquoi crois-tu que je bosse avec Luffy? De plus il y a un truc qui m'énerve chez toi.

Sasuke : Quoi donc?

Law : Tu me ressemble beaucoup.

Sasuke : Est-ce une raison valable pour que je t'énerve?

Law : Non, mais cela en est une pour ne pas t'accorder ma confiance.

Sasuke : Je vois.

 **Sasuke était déçu, pas parce qu'il considérait Law comme un ami ou qu'il lui faisait confiance. Non, juste parce qu'il s'était trompé. Il pensait pouvoir berner Law et le mettre dans sa poche grâce à sa grande force de persuasion, mais il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.**

 **Soudain une voix retentit dans tout l'avion.**

Denis: Yo ici le connard! Je demande à tout le monde de se réunir immédiatement au fond de l'avion, merci !

Naruto : Dis Luffy, à ton avis pourquoi on doit se réunir au fond de l'avion?

Luffy : J'sais pas, du rab de viande ou de râmen peut être ?

Naruto : Tu crois?

Luffy : Je vois que ça.

Naruto : Ok, allons-y !

Luffy : Yosh!

* * *

 **Rang 1**

Sanji : Dites les gars, à votre avis pourquoi on doit se réunir au fond de l'avion?

Kakashi : Peut-être qu'il y des top model qui nous attendent pour nous souhaiter bonne chance?

Sanji :Vraiment?

Brook :Yo ho hoho! Je rougis d'impatience !

Kakashi : Mais tu n'as même pas de peau.

Brook : Ne recommence pas toi!

Sanji : Allez les gars, ne nous chamaillons pas pour si peu.

Kakashi : Tu as raison, nous serons dans un futur proche amenés à nous affronter mais pour l'heure, soyons amis.

Sanji : Oui! Pervers pour la vie!

Kakashi : Pervers pour la vie.

Brook :Yo ho hoho!

Kakashi : Bien, allons rejoindre les top model!

* * *

 **18H. Comme Denis l'avait ordonné,** **tout (tous)** **les participants se sont regroupés à l'arrière. Le présentateur télé était au centre de la pièce et d'innombrables sacs à dos rouge** **s** **et jaune** **s** **trônaient à ses pieds.**

Denis : Je vous ai réunis pour vous donner de nouvelles informations.

Luffy : Quoi, pas de viande?

Naruto : Ni de râmen?

Sanji : Ni de top model?

Brook : J'en crois pas mes oreilles!

Denis : Silence! Luffy et Naruto vous vous êtes assez empiffrés comme cela. Sanji et l'autre squelette, fermez-là un peu, bande de sale petits pervers ! Bien ! Comme je le disais, j'ai des infos à vous donner. Nous sommes à sept mille mètres au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique, exactement à cent cinquante mètres de la plage de l'archipel Delta, non loin de la Guyane. C'est là que vous passerez le mois.

Law : Et comment on le rejoint cet archipel?

Denis : Très bonne question, sourit-il. Luffy tu vois le bouton rouge à ta droite ? Appuie dessus.

Luffy : Ok!

 **A la demande de Denis, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille appuya alors sur le bouton rouge à côté de lui. Suite à cel,a il actionna l'ouverture arrière de l'avion. Denis se rapprocha alors du vide en prenant un sac au passage**.

Denis : Smithers au pied! **Appela-t-il son assistant**.

Assistant : Oui monsieur. **Rappliqua-t-il dans la seconde en mettant de côtés la manière grossière dont son patron lui avait demandé de venir.**

Denis : Tiens, met ça **. Il lui donna un sac à dos que ce dernier s'empressa de mettre.**

Denis : Ceci est un parachute nouvelle génération.

Law : Un parachute?

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet objet?

Denis : Je pourrais vous expliquer, mais le mieux c'est de vous le montrer. Smithers à toi de jouer.

Smither : Bien reçu **. L'assistant fit un pas en arrière avant de se jeter dans le vide.**

Ussop : Oi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il va se tuer s'il saute de cette hauteur! **S'inquiéta le sniper.**

Denis : Pourquoi ne pas venir voir par toi-même ? **Demanda l'animateur tout sourire.**

Ussop : Eh bien c'est que...

Denis : Quoi vous avez peur, Sniper King?

Choji : Bien sûr que non, voyons! Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir à qui vous parlez ? Ussop-Sempai n'a peur de rien. Pas vrai?

Ussop : Euh... Oui, effectivement **. D'un pas timide et résigné, il rejoignit Denis.** Mais qu'-est-ce que... Il vole?

Naruto : Il vole?

Luffy : Super! Je veux voir moi aussi **?! Dit-il en rejoignant son Nakama suivi peu après par le reste des aventuriers.**

Denis : Incroyable non? Ce sac est en vérité un équipement aérien dernier cri. Il contient une voile d'un tissu très résistant ainsi qu'un puissant propulseur arrière. C'est comme ça que vous rejoindrez l'île Primera de l'Archipel Delta.

Law : Quoi? Onest sensé **s** sauter dans le vide pour s'y rendre!

Ussop : Je crois que je fais une crise de "Je ne veux pas m'écraser comme une crêpe au sol en sautant de cette hauteur".

Denis : Rassurez-vous. Tout ce que vous avez à faire ses porter ses sacs. En effet, ils sont tous équipés d'une intelligence artificielle. Dés que vous atteindrez la bonne altitude, le parachute s'ouvrira et vous conduira directement au point de rencontre, la localisation de l'île Primera étant inscrite dans son disque dur.

Luffy : Génial!

Naruto : Ouais ça à l'air cool.

Luffy : Je parie que j'arriverais en bas avant toi.

Naruto : Haha même pas en rêve chapeau de paysan!

Luffy : Nandato!

Denis : Bien mettez-vous par deux, et quand je vous appellerai vous sauterez.

Luffy et Naruto : Je suis contre lui ! **Crièrent les deux chefs d'équipe en se pointant du doigt mutuellement.**

Denis : Non!

Luffy Naruto : Pourquoi?

Denis : Vous n'êtes pas de la même équipe.

Naruto : Dans ce cas je commence.

Denis : Non!

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Denis : On a déjà choisi l'équipe qui commencera. Et ça sera les rouges.

Ussop : Faites que ça soit pas moi, faites que ça soit pas moi, faites que ça soit pas moi. **Implora-t-il dans sa barbe le ciel, peu convaincu par la technologie de ce monde.**

Chopper: J'ai peur!

Brook : Moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir !

Kakashi : T'es déjà mort je non?

Brook : Ne recommence pas toi !

Sasuke : Franchement vous n'êtes qu'une bande de peureux. **Désespéra l'Uchiwa.** Voilà donc comment se comporte le si renommé équipage au chapeau de paille, au moindre petit obstacle il se met à pleurer. Lamentable. Toi tu n'a pas peur, hein Law?

Law : Tss! Bien sûr que non! **Cria-t-il d'une voix pas vraiment assurée.** Oi, Luffy viens raisonner ton équipage, il fait honte à voir.

Luffy : J'y serais avant toi, nanananère ! **Chantonna le susnommé bien trop occupé à faire des grimaces au capitaine de l'équipe adverse.**

Denis : Bien quand je vous appellerais **,** vous vous équiperez et vous sauterez.

Nami : Luffy! Tu devrais écouter au lieu de faire le pitre !

Luffy : T'en fais pas Nami, j'ai tout compris.

Nami : Vraiment ? **Fit-elle perplexe.**

Luffy : Ouais, dès qu'on m'appelle je saute.

Nami : Décidément tu...-

Denis: Law et Luffy, à vous de faire le grand saut.

Law : Quoi ? Moi?

 **Chopper et Ussop poussèrent un «** Ouf **» de soulagement sous le regard larmoyant de l'ex Shishibukai.**

Sasuke : Bon, on dirait que c'est toi qui commence petit veinard.

Law : Veinard? Je... **Soudain une main vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille.** Hein? Luffy...mais- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Luffy : T'as entendu non? On nous a appelés donc...

Law : Donc?

Luffy : On saute!

Law : Quoi! Non, Luffy attend **s**! Luffyyyy!

 **Sans tenir compte de la remarque de son allié,** **son bras** **fermement enroulé à sa taille, Luffy se jeta dans le vide. Denis, au début amusé par cette scène, se** **rendit** **finalement compte d'une chose importante.**

Denis : Dites, je me trompe peut être mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont sautés sans parachute?

Chopper : Luffy, non!

Ussop : Vite Sanji ! Il faut que tu ailles les sauver!

Sanji : Non.

Nami : Hein? Mais pourquoi ? Tu-

Sanji : Nami! **La navigatrice ainsi que tout l'équipage était choqué. Il faut dire que** **ça n'arrivait pas souvent que** **le cuisiner haussait le ton, encore moins sur une femme et encore moins sur Nami. La raison de cela était très simple, avant leur départ lui, Law, Zoro et Luffy avaient** **eu** **une discussion lors de laquelle ils se sont mis d'accord, afin de garder un avantage stratégique sur l'autre équipe, il valait mieux cacher leurs capacités le plus longtemps possible.** Ayez foi en votre capitaine. Luffy est celui qui deviendra le Roi des pirates, il ne mourra pas à cause d'une petite chute de rien du tout.

Nami : Tu as raison.

Sanji : Évidemment que j'ai raison, Nami-swan. **Reprit-il son air débile habituel**.

Denis : Bon, ça à l'air d'aller. **Se dit-il en regardant la chute de Luffy et Law.** Aux suivants, Sanji et Zoro.

Robin : La dernière fois que j'ai vu Zoro, il se rendait aux toilettes.

Denis : Quoi? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de me rejoindre ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas? Smithers allez le chercher. Smithers! Mais ou il est bon sang?

Sasuke : Vous lui avait demandé de sauter.

Denis : Ah, oui c'est vrai. Bon j'arrive, surtout ne bougez pas. **Se dirigea-t-il alors vers les toilettes.**

Chopper : Robin, t'as menti, Zoro n'est pas dans les toilettes de cet avion.

Robin : Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai dis qu'il se rendait aux toilettes, mais je n'ai jamais spécifié lesquelles. **Se justifia-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.**

 **Pas très intéressait par la discussion adverse et décidé à rattraper son rival du jour, Naruto s'avança avant de se faire stopper par Sasuke.**

Sasuke : Où tu vas comme ça?

Naruto : Il n'est pas question que je perde contre lui!

Sasuke : Denis a dit que...-

Naruto : Denis? Mais je ne vois aucun Denis ici, moi.

Sasuke : **Le bru soupira.** Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux.

Naruto : Super! **Il se précipita alors dans le vide avant de se faire une nouvelle fois stopper à la dernière seconde.**

Sasuke : Attends! Prends au moins un parachute.

Naruto : Nan! Lui il n'en a pas prit.

Sasuke : Fais pas l'idiot. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on ne connait pas ses capacité **s** , si ça se trouve il est capable de voler?

Naruto : Fais-moi confiance. **Le rassura-t-il avant de s'élancer dans les airs.**

Nami : Oi ! C'est à notre équipe de passer en premier! **Les** **sermonna-t-elle.**

 **L'Uchiwa lui sourit avant de sauter à son tour.**

Sanji : Il a sauté le bougre! Bien puisque c'est comme ça allons-y tous !

Franky : Suuuuper d'accord avec toi !

Sanji : Ikuzo mina!

 **Ils se jetèrent les uns après les autres dans le vide, suivi** **s** **de près par l'équipe jaune. Quelques instants plus tard, Denis** **revint** **des toilettes. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ni sac, ni aventuriers, rien.**

Denis : Mais bordel où sont-ils tous passés?


End file.
